Picture A Pirate
by Kaaera
Summary: HPPOTC xover. Harry, stolen from his mother before he even turned one, grew up knowing only pirates and the Caribbean. What happens when, at 17, he returns to his time and the wizarding world? Finally complete.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, this is my new story. I came up with the idea while having a discussion in World History about whether or not there is a universal code of morals (you thought yes if an absolutist) or differs from place to place (relativist), and we got to talking about baby-stealing (like, right from the mother) as an example of stealing that would go in the universal code. So who did I think of? Harry Potter. Then I decided I could use this as my PotC crossover that I've been wanting to do FOREVER, but haven't been able to come up with an idea for. So this is my attempt. Wish me luck!

Note: I don't think I have the pirate accents right. hides I'm sorry! I've tried, I really have. I can only type out just about one accent and then my normal typing… I'll do my best though!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and PotC are not mine, they belong to whoever owns them (J.K.Rowling and… Disney, I think. Dunno for sure.).

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Lily Potter hummed softly as she pushed her beloved little boy down the street in the Muggle stroller they had bought. James was at work with the Aurors for the day, leaving her with the ten month old Harry. They were currently wandering London, near the Leaky Cauldron. She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts as a short and scruffy man pushed her to the side, pulled Harry from the stroller, and ran, turning and heading into a dark alley. Harry began to cry as his mother screamed for help. Two men began to chase after the thief, trying to close the gap between them.

* * *

An old man frowned into a crystal ball in front of him, watching the events play out. Blue eyes narrowed at the crystal.

* * *

The edge of the alley glowed a shimmering silver. The thief tripped and lost his grip on the baby as he fell to the ground. Everything seemed to freeze for a minute as the shrieking boy fell towards the light. Time sped up again when he fell through and the shrieks were instantly silenced. The light blinked out, only a second before the two men tore around the corner. They grabbed the unconscious thief and looked around for the baby, hoping to find him. They were without luck, however, and dragged the thief behind them as they returned to the hysterical woman. 

Lily was going into shock, her screaming silencing to be replaced by loud sobs. A few seconds later, James and several other Aurors appeared, due to the magic they'd felt. James immediately saw his wife and the over-turned stroller and paled, rushing to her side.

"Lily? Lily, what happened? Where's Harry? Are you alright?" She sobbed and clutched to him, tears running rampant from her eyes. The two men who had tried to find the baby came back then, still dragging the man behind them. One of them shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we couldn't find the babe. This one probably gave him to someone else before he collapsed or something, because there was no sign of the baby or a struggle, but the man's unconscious." Lily let out another sob as she heard the news, clinging even tighter to James. James Potter's pale face met that of one of the other Aurors.

"Dumbledore. Tell Dumbledore. I want my son found." That said, he turned to his wife and they held each other, trying to understand what had just happened in their lives.

* * *

The old man muttered something as he lifted up a small chain, upon which two rings swayed, and a thin letter. He dropped both onto the crystal ball and watched with satisfaction as they faded away. He turned his gaze back into the crystal.

* * *

A baby's shrieking cut through the quiet solitude of the pitch black night, sending a few birds off of their posts in a chorus of cawing shouts. Brown eyes snapped open, searching for the source of the sound. Captain Jack Sparrow swung to his feet from the stairs he was laying on, standing up. Frowning lightly, he wound his way across the deck, stopping at a little bundle that was right in front of the gangplank of the Black Pearl. He poked at it with the toe of his boot and winced when the shrieking got louder. 

"A' right, all righ'! Shut up ye bloody thin'!" As he bent down to pick up the bundle, the moonlight fell across a glint of silver and a pale envelope. Intrigued, the Captain picked up the letter and the chain with rings, tuning out the baby's sounds. Dark eyes skimmed the letter, then glanced at the rings and then the baby. He sighed.

"Why d' I always ge' stuck wi' the 'ang-ons? Firs' Will, now this Harry…" He bent down and lifted up the squalling child, tickling the boy's nose with a finger.

"Be quie' youn' 'un, we 'ave t' go find somethin' t' feed ye with." Jack stuffed the letter into his pocket, slid one ring onto his finger, and draped the chain around the baby's neck. With that done, he walked to the dock and headed for the quiet village they were anchored at, whistling softly to the boy as he quieted slowly.

_

* * *

Dear sir, _

_I have no idea who it is that will find this letter, but I do hope you read it and keep an open mind instead of throwing it and the boy away without thinking. I was unable to keep the child safe from harm where he was at, so I have sent him here. _

_Strange as it may seem, this boy, Harry, is from what is your future. If he remained there, however, he would have died, so I took him away. I ask that you raise him as your own and tell him about this letter and what happened this night when he is old enough. _

_Harry will be a wizard. This means that he will perform magic, and perhaps even speak in tongues. Please do not be afraid, and do your best to teach him to control his emotions. Also, I ask that you let him know that he is a wizard early on in his life, and tell him that he simply needs to focus on what he wants and practice for it to happen. When he is 15 (he is 10 months old now), please take him to Yegandar (1), where there will be a school for him to learn a little more about what he can do._

_As for when he will be old enough, you will know. I ask that you wear one of the rings, and that you keep the other on him at all times, whether on the chain or on his finger. These rings are a link between the two of you and between the past and the future. When Harry asks you about the feeling of incompleteness that he has, which he will, you will know it is time to tell him about this and to let him go. To get to the future is a very simple process—merely put one hand over the ring and say the word 'Black'. To return to the past, perform the same movement and say 'Pearl'. _

_Feel free to teach him anything you like while he is there. I dearly hope you have read this and have accepted it, even as far from truth as it might seem. Please, have an open mind and care for Harry as though he were your own. You will be able to visit him when he returns to the future, if that is your wish. This is all I ask._

_Thank you._

_-A concerned stranger. _

* * *

End

* * *

(1) Yegandar—made up place, I decided it was one of the islands in the Caribbean. I needed a place for the school that I'm going to make! 

A/N: Okay, I hope I didn't confuse anyone! The letter at the end was what Jack read, by the way, the one that came with Harry.

I need input on how I did Jack's speech! If it was too confusing, or not correct, please please PLEASE tell me! I really don't want to mess it up too much.

This is only about 3 pages long; I hope to make the future chapters longer then that, but this was just the prologue, so it's sort of short. I'll probably jump ahead, by the way, after this, to get to some later years of Harry's life. I'll do some year skipping, visit some different ages, in the next chapter.

This takes place AFTER Pirates of the Caribbean, by the way. There might be one or two changes of how the ending of the movie went, so that I can fit it into the plot, I'm not sure yet.

Again, please review and let me know what you thought. (I'll keep writing anyway, but reviews will definitely help me remember to do so more. D)

-kaaera


	2. Chapter 1 The Passing Years

a/n: I still can't update in , but I'm bored and wanted to write more, so here it is. I'm starting the second chapter of the story that is still unnamed, because I can't think of one yet. Anyway, to give credit where credit's due:

disclaimers: Harry Potter is still J.K.Rowling's (she hasn't given it to me yet. sigh), PotC is still Disney's (I think they made it), and my main inspirations for doing a PotC/HP crossover in the first place were 'Pirates and Wizards', by The Red Dragons Order, and 'Potter and the Pearl', by DarkeWolfe, the first I read that I really liked. Thanks you two, your stories rock! grins

Sorry for all the cutting lines in this story, too—I tried other things to mark the changing scenes, but they keep getting cut out, so I'm stuck with editing in lines. sheepish

By the way, these aren't beta-ed. I'm being impatient and just want to get them up, so they don't have a beta and I haven't really read over them that much. I think I've gotten the worst mistakes. If you see any major ones, please let me know! (even if you do it a flame, but reference so I know where to fix it!!)

This chapter is mainly the years passing, and different things that happen. I'll probably focus on one or two years, but this story really takes place when Harry's 17. I didn't want to skip 17 years though, 'cause important stuff happens, so… here you go!

and now, since I'm extremely bored and should be doing my homework, chapter one!

* * *

Chapter 1 

_Previous:_

"_Be quie' youn' 'un, we 'ave t' go find somethin' t' feed ye with." Jack stuffed the letter into his pocket, slid one ring onto his finger, and draped the chain around the baby's neck. With that done, he walked to the dock and headed for the quiet village they were anchored at, whistling softly to the boy as he quieted slowly._

* * *

_2 years later…_

Harry shrieked with laughter as he ran around the deck of the Black Pearl, dodging the teasing hands of the crew that darted out at him as they worked, used to his presence after two years. All of the crew knew of Harry's wizard powers, though they very rarely showed up—maybe twice in the last two years—and had accepted it with only a few disbelieving stares. After all, they had put up with Jack for all these years, what was a child that already had many of the older man's oddities?

Harry shrieked again as a pair of hands caught him up and swung him around, brilliant green eyes sparkling with glee. Jack tossed the boy up and caught him again, chuckling.

"Ye've been caught youn' 'un! Now, wha' should we do wi' ye?" The two, almost three, year old boy giggled and tugged at Jack's braided hair.

"Crow!" Dark eyes rolled skyward in exasperation and the most famous captain on the Caribbean poked the child in the side.

"Ye 'ave an un'ealthy obsession wi' the crows nest, mate. An' fer such a lil' whelp. Ah well. Up we go!" Harry cheered as Jack hauled him up to the crow's nest, which was deserted for the moment, since the watch was changing. When Anamarie climbed up a few minutes later, however, Jack grinned at her and took the boy back down to the deck, where he proceeded to run off again. With a shake of his head and the chuckles of the crew, Captain Jack Sparrow followed after the young Harry Sparrow.

_

* * *

3 years later… _

The six year old Harry sat in Jack Sparrow's cabin, looking up at the man himself with an expression of what could only be described as childish glee.

"'M a wizard? Does thi' mean I can make you a frog??" The tall captain laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, grinning.

"I'm sure ye can someday whelp, bu' fer now ye 'ave t' help out 'round the ship, 'member? We can't have a frog cap'n runnin' around. Ye migh' step on me!" The little boy shook his head in a child's innocence.

"I wouldn'! I'd carry you in my pocket Daddy-Jack!" Jack smiled at the name that Harry had given him, after he'd heard Anamarie call him that teasingly. He chuckled at the boy's seriousness and gave him a little push in the shoulder.

"Go 'ead, lad, I'll join ye in a few minutes." With a bright smile, the youngest member of the Black Pearl's crew bounced off.

_

* * *

2 years later… _

The almost-eight year old boy stood next to Cotton at the side of the ship, leaning against the rail to peer out at the horizon. Harry frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes to see better, and pulled back with a shout.

"Norrington! Norrington's comin' this way!" His call was repeated by the look-out, who had just turned to face that direction. The crew began to assemble on deck as Jack made his way up to the wheel before turning to look at them.

"What d'ya say we give Norrington a lil' welcome, eh mates?" The crew shouted their agreement as he lifted his sword. "Blood an' guts, mates, now lets get ready for 'em! Harry, over 'ere."

As the crew scattered, Harry wove his way to the captain, looking up at him with excitement.

"Do I fin'ly get t' do somethin' now Cap'n? I'm ready t' 'elp now." Jack Sparrow chuckled and reached out, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

"Ye'll be in the nest, whelp, an' keep an eye on tha' ship. Give a shout when it gets near 'nough for us to come out, alrigh'?" Harry grinned up at the man he considered his father and raced up the rigging, absently checking his pistol that hung at his hip. For an eight year old, he was a pretty good shot—it helped that he'd started very young, after all, and got all his mistakes out in the first two years.

It was about an hour and a half later when Harry hung over the side of the crow's nest and hollered down at deck.

"She's jus' out o' firin' range Cap'n!" Jack's form appeared below and he waved up at the boy.

"Good! Ye jus' stay there fer now, whelp, I'll let ye know when t' come down!" As the dark haired man disappeared again, Harry huffed and returned to his position. He wanted to help, after all, not sit up in the crow's nest like a lump, even though it was his favorite part of the ship. If only the wind that kept trying to pull out his hair would go bother the other ship's look-out, then maybe he'd be able to enjoy the position more…

He blinked slightly when there was a short breeze, then the wind that had been bothering him faded away. As he looked around, trying to see what might have happened, white caught his eye and he turned to see the Commodore's main mast dancing wildly against a harsh wind. Harry snickered softly, but nothing more as he turned back to check the rest of the ocean.

_

* * *

One year later… _

Jack Sparrow glared down at the nine year old boy that reached up to about his thigh.

"I said no 'Arry, an' I meant no! We can' go visitin' Will an' 'Lizabeth, they're out in Englan' righ' now an' we're no' goin' all the way over there." Harry scowled up at his captain and darted past him, ducking below deck to sit below the water level and pout. He stared moodily at the small pail of water that hung near him.

"Huh. I jus' wanted t' see 'em and talk fer a lil' bit…" He glared again at the water, wishing it would dump itself on the captain's head. The pail didn't even shiver, and the water just continued to swish softly.

Up above deck, Jack shook his head as the boy disappeared. He knew that Will and Elizabeth were like family to Harry, but really, they were on the other side of the sea right now! As he headed towards Gibbs to talk to the man, he was suddenly drenched in icy cold ocean water. Sputtering and in shock, he blinked as he looked above him, where there was nothing. Growling, he stomped off to change and dry off.

_

* * *

Six years later… _

A fifteen year old Harry cursed softly as he woke, glaring absently into the dark. So what if he had gotten up this early every other day of his life and hadn't cared? He was tired, had only gotten two hours of sleep, and felt he deserved the chance to complain. With a sigh, though, he swung himself out of the small bed and stood, stretching his arms until his shoulders popped. With a sigh of relief, he slung his sword onto his hip, tucked his pistols into their holsters, and headed onto deck, tying a band into his hair as he went. Halfway there, he was met by Jack. The years had begun to grey the man's hair, though he was still as energetic and 'drunk' as over 20 years ago. The man grinned, golden teeth glittering.

"Ahh, Harry! Jus' the boy I was lookin' for. Ye ready t' go on lan' an' see if'n we c'n fin' this school o' yers?" Harry blinked for a moment or two, then grinned back.

"Ah yeah! Fergot all 'bout it. 'M ready when ye are." With a laugh, Jack slapped Harry on the shoulder and half-pulled, half-pushed him to the edge of the ship.

"Le's go then."

A few minutes later, Harry pulled the rowboat to a stop on the island of Yegandar, where this school supposedly was. He looked around, eyeing the tall palm trees for a moment. Before he could do much more then look around, there was a rustle of the nearest bushes. Both Jack and Harry grabbed a weapon, Jack for his sword, Harry sliding a pistol out of its holster. The person to step out of the bushes blinked at them.

"No need t' get hasty, gennelmen. Ye'd be young Harry then?" The tall woman peered down at Harry, hazel eyes considering. He nodded slowly.

"Very well. If'n ye'll come this way…" She gestured towards the bushes she had come from, and headed down the path that was barely visible. With a glance at each other, the two pirates followed. The woman walked as she talked.

"One o' our seers told us ye were comin' soon, so I took up watch. 'E said we're supposed t' teach ye all we can, an' the rest will be dealt with." Harry looked confused, but Jack just nodded—probably what that old letter had meant, with his going back to the future or what have you.

The woman continued to chatter, even as they reached a large clearing that held what looked like a small village. Several people looked up as they entered, a few turning back to whatever they had been doing before the arrival. The woman—who's name they still hadn't gotten—led them to the largest cottage and motioned for them to enter. Warily, for lessons long learned are hard to forget, they entered the room, eyes adjusting quickly to the change in light.

An old man sat on a thin cushion near the back of the one room, blue eyes watching their arrival. He waited patiently for them to turn their attention back to him, after scanning the admittedly bare room. The lined face broke into a smile when they turned to him as he levered himself up off the ground, using a long cane for assistance. He took a few hobbling steps to them and stopped with a slight bow.

"Greetings Jack and Harry Sparrow. I hope you'll forgive an old man for sitting as he waited…" The two pirates nodded, not seeming to care. The man leaned on his cane.

"My name is Akare Solon, the Elder of this village. I understand Harry is here to learn about his powers?" Jack nodded.

"'Ow fast c'n this trainin' o' yers happen? We'll be needin' Harry afore too longs past…" Akare smiled.

"Do not worry, Master Sparrow, I have a feeling your boy will learn fast enough. You will receive a message when he is ready to return to your ship." The woman returned then, prepared to escort Jack back to the beach. The man and boy shared looks, then Jack sighed and opened his arms slightly. Harry returned the offered hug, smiling.

"I'll see ye Jack." The pirate scowled down at him.

"Ye better, 'cause I'm still yer Cap'n an' I'm orderin' ye t' do good here an' come back t' us." With a nod to Akare, Jack allowed himself to be led out. Akare turned to Harry thoughtfully, blue eyes scanning him.

"Hmm… air and water elemental, but that's somewhat to be expected, what with all the power and then the closeness to both. Obviously a little wandless, and lets see… ah, a few tongues. I think we'll leave those for you to discover, since none of them are available here." He smiled, while Harry seemed a little shocked and blank.

"Well, no time like the present to get you started. Follow me." He limped towards the door, Harry following as commanded.

_

* * *

2 years later… _

Harry jerked upright from his place in the crow's nest, green eyes wide as he stared out across the dark ocean. He hadn't seen anything—no, this was more a feeling, an urgent one that said he was supposed to be doing something. He absently twisted the ring around his finger, frowning as he tried to figure out what it was that was bothering him. His replacement climbed up the rigging just then, letting him slide down. Jack met him at the bottom, looking a little sad.

"It's time, whelp. Yer goin' back t' yer time, much as I'd love t' keep ye here. Now go get yer thin's." The two stared at each other for a moment, Harry not quite understanding, before he turned and ran to gather his belongings. He pistols were slipped into holsters, his sword into it's sheath, and several daggers claiming places all over his person. Several of his clothes were thrown into a bag, as well as the few personal items he had—the chain that had once held his ring, one of Jack's old hats, and a few other small things. He eyed a cloak that lay on his bed, put it on with a small shrug, and slung the bag over his shoulder. With quiet feet, he returned to where Jack was. The man smiled sadly at him.

"It's very simple, 'Arry. Pu' yer han' on yer ring an' say 'Black'. T' come back here, pu' yer han' on yer ring an' say 'Pearl'. I migh' be able t' visit now an' then, so keep an eye ou' fer me. Now go, b'fore we keep ye 'ere." Harry smiled slightly at Jack.

"I'll miss ye Jack." The older man blushed slightly, but turned his head.

"Ah, get on wi' it." Harry chuckled softly and placed his hand over his ring.

"Black." There was a soft silver glow, then it faded. Harry was gone.

* * *

End

* * *

(Solon—I put it together from a Elven Name website I have and have used before in my stories. (It's fun!) The definitions it gave me for the combination was Sol: history/memory, and on: Keep/Keeper. Thought it fitting for Akare—History Keeper.) 

A/N: Argh! Hated writing this chapter. It seems forced; that's because it is. It seems rushed; that's because it's that also. grovelsI couldn't get what I wanted, and I redid it several times. This isn't what I wanted either, but it's better then nothing. Hopefully the next chapter will come better then this; we'll be back in Hogwarts time with Harry there. Should be easier to write. Anyway, I'm sorry about how rushed and not good this chapter is—I'll start the next one right away, to make up for it!

**Review Responses:**

**Lerafea: **Glad you liked! And thanks for the encouragement with his accent--still not a hundred percent sure about it, but whatever...

**loverofthedarkness: **You haven't seen one like it? You poor dear! lol. I'm glad you haven't seen one exactly like it--that means that it's not a copy--but I would suggest you go read the two stories that inspired it, Pirates and Wizards by The Red Dragons Order, and Potter and the Pearl by DarkeWolfe. Both are very good. (now if they would update soon enough for me... D) Thanks for your review!

**uten: **Yeah... I'm wondering who the Concerned Stranger is too... lol, no, I have an idea of who he is and how I'm going to fit him in more. Have you picked up the clues I dropped in this chapter? Thanks for your review, hope you like this one! (and thanks for your comment on Eight Summers Time too. I know it was short; that one's still in progress, and I haven't gotten around to typing up the rest that I have written. Bad Kaaera...)

That's all! Thank you to the three who reviewed and anyone else who read it but didn't review! Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2 Let Confusion Reign

A/N: I said I'd start right away, so here I am! begins the PotC soundtrack, which will be repeated over and over as I write until this chapter is done It's my inspiration, lol.

Note: I put in **oOo** because I didn't feel like going back after I upload this and putting in lines. So that's a scene change or whatever I would normally use a horizontal line for. D Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If you sue, all you'll get is a dirty sock that doesn't have a mate.

Onward men! (and women!)

**oOo**

_Chapter 2_

"_It's very simple, 'Arry. Pu' yer han' on yer ring an' say 'Black'. T' come back here, pu' yer han' on yer ring an' say 'Pearl'. I migh' be able t' visit now an' then, so keep an eye ou' fer me. Now go, b'fore we keep ye 'ere." Harry smiled slightly at Jack._

"_I'll miss ye Jack." The older man blushed slightly, but turned his head._

"_Ah, get on wi' it." Harry chuckled softly and placed his hand over his ring._

"_Black." There was a soft silver glow, then it faded. Harry was gone._

**oOo**

Harry blinked in surprise as the world around him shimmered with deep silver before fading. Before he could react, the silver turned into the cold stone that made up the underground room he now stood in. He did react then, sliding two daggers out and turning slowly on his heel to examine the room around him. It seemed to be made of a white marble sort of rock, glimmering softly in the light of a solitary candle that sat on the desk standing to the right. Several papers rested on the desk, organized into neat piles. A short chair was near the desk, seeming to have been left quickly. Several small boxes decorated the room, each sitting on their own little tables.

Harry spun as the door behind him creaked open, one arm cocked and ready to let the dagger fly at whoever was entering. He had to rethink his plan a second later as the short little… thing stared coolly up at him. Despite his shock at seeing the short little creature, who glared at him from a clever face with a pointed beard, he corrected his aim to the creature's height. The little man snorted and walked calmly past him to the desk, where he sat in the chair and spun to face Harry.

"Well? What's your business?" Starting slightly at the nasally voice, he shook his head slightly and met the eyes of the creature.

"What are ye?" Large eyes narrowed at him as the creature spoke again.

"A goblin, of course. What did you think I was?" There was a pause. "No, don't answer that. Now, what's your name?" With a snap of his fingers, an open scroll, a quill, and an ink pot appeared. The goblin picked up the quill and looked expectantly at Harry. The pirate blinked in barely concealed shock.

"Harry Sparrow…" The goblin scrawled something on the scroll, followed by a small series of numbers, then spun his chair around and reached towards the boxes. One of the surged forward, stopping with a skid. Harry jumped slightly at the sound it made while the goblin ignored him, opening the box and searching down in it. A few minutes later he came back up with a small key, a few papers, and a small bag.

"Aha! Harry Sparrow, right here. These'll be yours then. Well, go ahead and look at them." The goblin scowled impatiently. Reluctantly, Harry slid the daggers back into their sheaths and moved forward to take the items. He set the key aside, after momentarily glancing at it's slightly tarnished color. The papers were examined thoughtfully. The first one had a plain handwriting, one he'd seen often when he was 15. He picked it up.

'_Harry,_

_If you're getting this, then you went where I thought you would. You're in London, England, at a place called Gringotts. It's a bank for wizards of that time, run by goblins. You're currently in the office of Time Travelers—magic isn't reliable, so they're getting them every now and then. Some things are stored from the past when people go forward in time, and this is where they're kept. You'll have a few letters from the others here at the school, a few things from the island which you should show to a… wand maker, I believe is what they call it. There's a key there too; we managed to get an account set up for you, so it's been collecting interest for the last several years. There should be enough there for what you need. _

_Now, finish talking to the goblin about whatever you need to do, then get one to take you to the vault, and take out a bunch of the coins—don't leave the bronze ones behind, lad, it will all still be there, and the bronze ones are necessary for every day transactions. Take a good number and then find your way out. Go to the robe shop—you'll see what I mean—and get at least one set of robes. Then find the wand maker and ask about getting a wand custom made and ask about Hogwarts. They should be able to help you._

_There's not much more I can say, except good luck lad. Keep an eye out for Jack, he'll probably show up at some point. _

_And Harry—try to keep from shooting anyone, or from stealing too much from the Hogwarts students._

_Your mentor,_

_Akare Solon._'

Harry read the letter a second time, still taking in what he'd just learned, before setting it down with a soft sigh. He checked the bag and the letters, and they were as his teacher had said—some items from the islands, and a couple letters from his friends. He tucked them into his bag, fitting them in among the multiple things already there. Palming the key, he turned back to the goblin, who looked up from his writings on the scroll.

"Done yet?" Harry raised an eyebrow, deciding he didn't like this goblin creature very much.

"Yes." The goblin hopped off his stool and came over to Harry, setting the scroll on the nearest hard surface. He handed over the quill with a scowl.

"Sign there." Harry eyed the writing utensil, but took it and scrawled his name, Harry Sparrow, across the line. With the addition of two wavy lines at the end, it was done. The scroll snapped itself into a roll and flew across the room to slide into a slot in the wall, joining several others in the previously unseen shelf. The goblin took his quill back and motioned toward the door.

"Griphook! Griphook will take you to your vault." Another goblin appeared at the doorway, this one slightly taller with a longer beard, though it was still pointed. He smiled slightly at Harry as he led the way through a maze of hallways and small tunnels. Finally, though, they reached a sitting cart and got in. Griphook looked up at the 17 year old.

"You migh' want to hold on sir, it goes fast." As Harry turned to look at the goblin, the cart rocketed forward, leaving Harry to grab for the sides for a moment. After a few seconds of the speed, however, he relaxed, releasing his death-grip on the cart sides. Green eyes whipped around to glance behind as he could have sworn someone huge and red had been resting in a tunnel they passed, though they were now far beyond it and he couldn't see anything anymore.

It was a several minute ride later, after having past several large lakes and at least two tunnels that seemed to hold something alive, that the cart finally screeched to a stop. Griphook held out a hand once the pirate had stepped out of the cart.

"Key please." The worn key was handed over, and Harry watched in fascination as the goblin stuck it into the door, which shimmered around it, and spun it. Several clicks later, the door swung open. Harry's eyes widened.

Gigantic piles of gold coins heaped over themselves, with silver and bronze mixed in among and separated into their own little piles. Green eyes searched the vault room; it looked a lot like the caves in the Isle de Muerta, except without the water and the multitude of items that the pirates thought would be worth something, like paintings and clothes.

Griphook waited patiently outside while Harry filled a few small pouches, found among the bag that Akare had left, with several of the coins, all three types. As he was making his way through the vault, he discovered a wall covered in swords, daggers, and pistols, and grinned. Jack must have assisted in Akare's making of the vault, because only he would insist on there being a supply of weapons, especially if he was planning to come visit at any point. He left all the weapons where they were, but made a mental note that they did exist here.

His explorations over, he returned to the front of the vault, where Griphook was waiting. The goblin smiled politely up at Harry.

"Ready to return, sir?" Harry returned the smile, nodding.

"I am." The two got back into the cart, which shook once and shot off again, this time in a different direction.

Again, it was a several minute ride before the cart stopped, this time behind two large double doors. Griphook motioned to these doors.

"The main entrance to the vaults, sir. Out there will be the Gringotts lobby. Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" Harry hesitated for a moment, trying to remember the letter Akare had written.

"Where can I get some robes and a wand?" Griphook nodded.

"Ahh. Robes will be at Madame Malkin's, which is down a few stores to your left. Ollivander's is where you want to get your wand. You'll find him down seven more stores past there, on your right. Good day sir." Harry returned the farewell and got out of the cart, slipping out the double doors as they opened to allow another goblin and a group of people in.

The sounds of several conversations going on at once, between goblins and people dressed in long robes and other people dressed in what seemed like more normal clothes, assaulted his ears as soon as he stepped into the lobby. The steady clinking of coins and tools echoed above the voices, ringing slightly in his ears. The pirate checked to make sure his sword and pistols were hidden—the goblins hadn't seemed to care, but something gave him the feeling these strange people wouldn't take it too well. He spotted another set of doors at the far end of the room and headed in that direction.

As he went, he passed a group of seven people, three girls and four boys. One of them was a mature looking girl, with a shiny silver badge pinned to her odd outfit—it must the robes Akare had mentioned—that had the words 'Head Girl' on it in gleaming gold. Her frizzy brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her brown eyes scanning the group. She seemed to be about his age, but he really wasn't the expert, since it had been at least six months since he was last in the company of one within 3 years of his age.

The oldest-looking boy was a red head, with hazel eyes and an incredible amount of freckles. His robes seemed slightly worn, but still in fairly good condition. He had an arm slung around what must be his sister, who had the same color red hair and the same freckles, but her eyes were more hazel-brown. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stood next to the red haired girl, a wide smile crossing her face. She laughed at something the girl said, shaking her head.

On the other side of the brown haired girl, looking about her age, was a somewhat short boy, with brown hair, blue eyes, and a round face. A small star-shaped scar marred the neck under his left ear. Next to him was a younger looking boy, with messy black hair and hazel-green eyes. He wore thick-rimmed glasses perched on the edge of his nose, which he pushed back as he listened to something someone in the group said. The last member of the group was another 15 year old boy, with dirty blonde hair that was spiked up. His eyes had a golden amber sheen to them, making it hard to tell what colors were underneath.

As he passed, the blonde girl took a step back and walked into him. Both let out an 'oof', and he stumbled back a step before managing to regain his balance and keep the girl from falling to the ground. He waited until she was balanced again, muttered a 'sorry', and continued on his path to the double doors.

**oOo**

Ginny Weasley, 16, pulled Leanne Armahs back into the group, looking at her friend worriedly.

"You okay? That was very rude of him! Didn't even stay to see if you were alright!" As Ginny took a breath, the others looked after the boy who had run into Leanne. His back was to them now, but they could see he was very tall. His hands seemed to be tanned a light golden color, which gave the impression the rest of him would be too. His black hair fell in somewhat messy tangles down past his shoulders, but it was held back from his face with a red bandana and had several beads and other odds and ends tied into it. His black cloak swirled behind him as he disappeared through the doors. Ron Weasley, now in his seventh year at Hogwarts, frowned slightly.

"Funny, I don't think I've ever seen him before." Neville Longbottom, known in the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived because of his confrontations with Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, looked oddly at Ron.

"Did you think you knew everyone in the world, Ron? Maybe he's visiting." Matt Potter, the black haired fifth year, glanced in the direction that the boy had disappeared in.

"It's a little odd, though, that someone would choose to visit right at the time everyone's here for their Hogwarts shopping, isn't it? Hermione, you're Head Girl—are we getting any transfer students?" Hermione shook her head.

"If we are, I wasn't informed about them in my letter. Of course, these things can always change." Chase Fideth, Matt's friend, rolled his eyes.

"Its not a big deal. If he's a transfer, we'll find out at the Sorting Feast. In any case, it was Leanne who backed up into him in the first place, so don't worry about it. Now can we go to the vaults?" With some annoyed murmurs, they headed for the desks to talk to one of the goblins.

**oOo**

Harry didn't know he was currently the topic of discussion—instead, he had just exited Gringotts bank and was staring at the street in front of him. More of the people in odd robes were walking around, and the stores! He had never seen anything like it, not even Tortuga. There were people _everywhere_! With a slight shake, he reminded himself of his business—first robes, then a wand thing, and _then_ gape like an idiot. Giving himself a short mental nod, he headed to his left.

He entered the robe shop, where he was immediately set upon by a plump older woman and what looked like her daughter. Fifteen minutes later he found himself blinking in shock outside the door, carrying a new bag that, when he looked, contained several of the odd robe outfits. The fifteen minutes, however, were only a blur. He couldn't tell you what they did there, since he couldn't remember a thing! With a slight uncaring shrug, he turned and headed for the wand maker's shop, which he remembered was to the right.

A couple minutes later, he found himself pushing open the door of a dusty old shop that read "Ollivander's-Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC" and had a faded purple cushion with a single wand in the window. He looked around the room carefully, green eyes narrowed. Harry suppressed the urge to jump when a pale, wispy man appeared in front of him from among the stacks of wands, staring at him. Ollivander began to speak.

"A little old for a wand, aren't we?" Harry met his gaze calmly, eyes half-lidded, giving an impression of relaxation.

"I was tol' t' come 'ere an' give ye these thin's t' make me a wand." He ignored Ollivander's interested gaze for the moment, choosing instead to dig out the back of island items and set them on the counter. Several pieces of wood rolled out, along with a few leaves, two feathers, and a shimmering blue strand of hair. Ollivander looked at the items with delight.

"Ahh, yes! It's been a while since I was able to make a custom wand. Now, young man, I need your assistance. Please move your hand over all these things." With faint amusement coloring his eyes, he did as was asked, allowing his hands to hover over each item one at a time. Ollivander snatched two of the pieces of wood out from under his hands, one of the feathers, and the hair. At his command, Harry slipped everything else into the bag and then looked up at the wand maker. Ollivander examined the items he had left over.

"Hmm… this piece of wood is from a west Indian birch, but I'm not sure what this other piece is…" Harry glanced at it and raised an eyebrow—it was from the Pearl, of course, which wasn't all that surprising, since Jack would probably have insisted on it. That, or snuck it in without Akare knowing. He turned his attention back to the old man as he kept talking.

"This feather is from an Island Hippogriff, and this is a hair of a sea nymph. Now, take a small step back please." Ollivander laid the feather and the hair between the two pieces of wood that were spread apart on the counter. He tapped each item twice and muttered a few words. There was a short flash of green light, then it faded, leaving one wand that seemed primarily to be made of the Pearl's wood. Ollivander nodded to Harry.

"Go on, give it a wave." Harry reached for the wand, which seemed to jump into his hand when he was a few millimeters away. He gave it a slight wave, and silver and gold sparks exploded out of the end, falling to the floor and winking in the light before disappearing. Ollivander clapped.

"Excellent, excellent. West Indian birch and unknown wood, Island hippogriff and sea nymph hair, 12 ½ inches, rather sturdy. Should be good for defense and transfiguration. That'll be seven Galleons, please." Harry dug out seven of the gold coins, staying quiet. He had noticed that these people had an accent almost like Elizabeth and Will's every time they returned from England, but he didn't have that accent and thought it best to speak as little as possible for now.

He was headed to the door when he remembered what Akare had said in his letter, and turned around.

"Sorry, sir?" The old man turned around.

"I'm s'pposed t' ask 'bout 'Ogwarts t' the wan' maker. Wha' c'n ye tell me?" Ollivander looked confused for a moment, then smiled with understanding as what must be going on occurred to him.

"Come along lad, I'll help you out." He led Harry into the back room, where he gave a basic run-down on Hogwarts and what to do. He also gave a letter to an owl that was sitting in the back room, which took off out a window.

"I've sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore, Mister Sparrow, explaining everything for you. He'll get you the things you need for schooling and will make sure you get entered as a transfer student, so you don't have to worry about that. I assume you came from sometime in the past and from some islands?" Harry nodded to the old man, who merely grinned.

"You'll want to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until September 1st, which is three days from now, because then you'll be able to finish your shopping when the supplies list gets to you. Also, Tom can arrange for a ride to the station, or I'll take you there myself. Come along now, I'll show you to the Cauldron." Ollivander rose and, moving rather quickly for a man of his age, closed down the shop and headed out into the street, Harry following obediently, his wand tucked into one of his empty holsters for now.

**oOo**

It was the next day that an owl landed on the window sill of Harry's room and hooted softly, startling the boy awake. The owl stared calmly at the gun that pointed at him before offering the letter tied to its leg. Forcing himself to calm down, Harry slid the pistol away and took the letter carefully, glancing at the owl again and then down at the letter that he opened.

"These wizard's're strange…" He scanned the letter once before going back to read it carefully.

_Mister Harry Sparrow,_

_I understand you arrived here in our time just yesterday, and found yourself in Ollivander's shop asking for some assistance. I, as a representative of Hogwarts, would like to invite you to attend our school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For now we will consider you a seventh year student, as Ollivander said you seemed to be 17 years of age. If the need arises, we will make sure you are tutored to the level that you can follow along with classes again. Mister Ollivander told us that he will take care of making sure you get to Hogwarts. Once there, one of our staff will locate you and bring you to the castle, where you will meet with the Headmaster and then be Sorted. _

_Our students will be told that you are from the past, so you do not need to worry about that. The staff is looking forward to meeting you, Mister Sparrow. Enclosed in this envelope you will find a list of what you need for school and a ticket for the train. Everything on this list can be found in Diagon Alley; any of the store keepers will be able to tell you where to buy what. Please enjoy your day before the train ride._

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Professor of Transfiguration_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry set the letter aside and found the enclosed list, looking over it, his eyebrows rising slightly at each thing. With a shrug, he put both into one of his money pouches and headed out the door, leaving the owl to wing silently away.

**oOo**

September 1st, Harry stood in front of Ollivander, wearing what had been deemed his most modern clothes, for he absolutely refused to get dressed in what the man had claimed were the latest. For one, they restricted his movement and had no room for any of his weapons, which were still rather hidden. For another, they looked plain stupid. His trunk sat by his side, filled with all the things he had bought and then several of his weapons tucked away near the bottom. Ollivander gave one last look over, then nodded.

"You look different, for sure, but you have a right to be my boy. If you're ready, I'll take us over there now." Harry nodded and grabbed his trunk while Ollivander rested a hand on his shoulder. The old man had thought about sending him through Floo, but decided that would probably be too much for the boy, given some of the reactions he'd had to surprising things, so had decided to Apparate.

They appeared at the station, inside Platform 3 and 3/4s, with a crack to signal their entrance in a corner. Harry shivered slightly, but otherwise appeared calm. Ollivander smiled at the 17 year old.

"You'll do fine. Get on the train, try not to scare anyone too much, and don't be so jumpy. Go ahead." Harry smiled at the man, muttered a soft thank you, picked up his trunk, and headed for the train. Small gaps opened up for him among the people unconsciously, none wanting to be in his way. He reached the train with no trouble, getting in warily and looking around.

Harry began to make his way through the hall, checking compartments through the glass to find one that was empty. Finally discovering one near the back of the train, he shoved his trunk on the rack and sat in the corner by the window. Harry rummaged through the back he was carrying for a minute and pulled out the cloak he had brought and Jack's old hat, draping the cloak around himself and putting the hat on. He gave the tattered edge a slight tug, pulling it low over his eyes, and leaned back to rest.

**oOo**

Ginny huffed in exasperation, causing Leanne to roll her eyes as the two, as well as Ron, Matt, and Chase, walked down the corridor.

"You'd think there wasn't a single compartment that wasn't already full on this train!" Leanne snickered slightly at her friend.

"Just because the first ten were full doesn't mean there aren't ones that are almost as empty." She caught the odd look Ron gave her and made a face.

"What? It made perfect sense. See, this one's almost empty, there's just one guy in it—" She fell silent, peering into the compartment. She whispered to the others.

"I think it's the kid we saw at the bank!" Four heads joined her at looking into the compartment, focusing on the cloaked boy in the corner. They were still peering in, not wanting to enter, but not wanting to leave in case he did something, when Hermione came around the corner.

"Ah, there you are! Why are you—" She was hushed quickly, the others sneaking glances to see if the boy had moved. As they relaxed, deciding he hadn't, Ron turned to Hermione and whispered to her.

"Keep it down, you might wake him!! Remember the guy who ran into Leanne at the bank?? We think this is him!" Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

"Yes, I know. If you'd listen to me, I'd be able to tell you that Dumbledore mentioned him in the letters waiting for the Heads and the Prefects. He's a transfer student for his seventh year. He said there was going to be a bigger introduction at the Feast. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm ready to sit down." She pushed past the five and into the compartment, ignoring what seemed to be an extremely loud rattle of the door. The others followed slowly.

Harry waited for the sounds of the six people entering the little room to stop, then shifted his position and pushed the hat up slightly so he could see them, green eyes glinting from the shadows cast by the hat. He quickly focused on the bushy-haired girl that stood in front of him, waiting. The others were standing behind her, looking ready to bolt and to attack at any moment. He smirked slightly.

"Yah?" Hermione ignored the slight whispers behind her as she spoke to him and held out a hand.

"Hi! You must be Harry Sparrow. I'm Hermione Granger, the Head Girl this year. These are my friends, who will probably introduce themselves to you once they forget the idea that you're here to take over the school. If you have any questions about anything, please let me know! Do you mind if we share this compartment with you?" He blinked beneath Jack's hat, mentally running over what she'd said in a very fast voice, then rose to his feet and tipped his hat further back, dispersing the shadows that had covered his face. The beads in his hair clicked slightly as he took her hand, bent over it for a moment, and then shook it.

"Ye c'n do wha'e'er ye please, lady. An' the res' o' yer rather loud frien's c'n join ye." He smirked slightly as he took his corner seat again. Hermione smiled in reply and took the seat next to him, while the rest slowly arranged themselves in the remaining seats. Harry smiled at the girl beside him.

"P'rhaps ye c'n tell me 'bout this school o' yers?" With a wide grin, the Head Girl was off like a rocket, talking about one of her favorite topics—school. Ron groaned slightly and joined the other four in comparing Chocolate Frog cards and talking quietly. Harry sat back to listen to the description he was getting from a student.

**oOo**

The platform was swarming with students running this way and that, heading towards either the large carriages to the left, or the tall giant-like man to the right. Harry paused in the middle of the chaos, staring calmly at the many skeletal horse-like creatures hitched to the carriage. One of them turned to stare back at him, then snorted and returned to looking ahead. Harry chuckled softly as he picked his trunk up again and moved out of the way of the mob, looking around for the professor who was supposed to take him to the castle.

Someone cleared his throat from beside him and Harry whirled around to face a tall man with graying light brown hair who looked slightly exhausted. Amber eyes crinkled slightly for a moment before relaxing again as the man smiled.

"Hello there. Harry Sparrow?" Harry nodded an affirmative.

"Good, good. I'm Professor Lupin, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I was sent to bring you to the castle." Harry smiled and picked up his trunk, following him to one of the carriages. He glanced again at the horse creatures, then got in. It started off immediately, the scenery blurring by. Remus smiled.

"I must admit, I'm very interested to meet you. I personally have never met a time traveler, though I've heard a lot about them. How did you manage it?" Harry held out his hand so that the ring was visible.

"I pu' m'hand on this an' said 'black'." Remus examined it, but politely did not touch it or ask him to remove it. They spoke about time travel for the rest of the ride, with Remus telling about his theories on it and what he'd read, while Harry described best he could the feeling of going through time. Finally, though, the carriage began to slow and Remus stood up when it halted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mister Sparrow." Harry stepped out of the carriage and stared at the huge castle, a smile crossing his face at the sight. Remus chuckled softly and retrieved Harry's trunk, pulling it and leading the boy to the doors. He set the trunk to the side, where it would be retrieved by a house-elf, and opened the door, ushering the boy inside. A wizened old man stood in the Entrance Hall, his beard and hair so long as to almost touch the ground. Remus gestured to Harry.

"Albus, this is Harry Sparrow. Mister Sparrow, this is Headmaster Dumbledore. I'll be at the Table if you need me, sir." The last was said to Dumbledore before Remus left, entering the slightly smaller double doors in front of them. Dumbledore smiled at Harry, who returned it with a nod.

"Ah, welcome to Hogwarts my boy! I hope you will enjoy your time here. If I may ask a few questions, so I know more of what to tell the students and my staff…?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ye'd ask the questions anyway, woul' ye no'? Feel free 'Eadmast'r." Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.

"I would, I would. What year are you from, and what was your profession there?" Harry tilted his head slightly.

"I dun know the year, bu' it was wi' Go'ner Swann an' 'is daughter an' son-in-law, in t' Caribbean. I was a sailor in t' sea." Somehow, Harry didn't think that this old man would be expecting a pirate, so he went with his 'side occupation'. Dumbledore nodded and smiled as a older woman came out, her grey hair up in a tight bun.

"Hello Minerva. This is Harry Sparrow, our time traveling student. Mister Sparrow, I ask that when the first years arrive, you join the group, but stay near the back. Minerva will read their names, then I will introduce you and you will be Sorted. We look forward to seeing what comes from you, Mister Sparrow." Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling, and entered the room that Remus had entered and McGonagall had left. Harry smiled politely at the woman, taking up a position to the side of the doors, and leaned against the wall to wait.

It was only a few minutes later that a large crowd of students clomped through the big doors and into the room beyond the smaller ones. Several minutes after that, there was a heavy knock at the door. Harry stepped into shadows as McGonagall opened it, allowing the new first year students to enter. She gave a small speech to them, glancing at Harry in the shadows, then headed for the smaller doors. The pirate took up a place at the end of the group, ignoring the questioning glances sent to him by the younger students.

They entered the Great Hall, Harry's eyes being drawn to the ceiling above him—except it looked like the night sky. He knew it was not, because his elemental sense told him there was something between him and the open sky, but he was still pleased as he could pick out a few of the constellations, different though they were in this northern place. A hush spread through the sitting students as some caught sight of him and nudged their friends, for he was much too tall to be a first year. He ignored them and shifted his robes so that they were not choking him, wishing slightly that he didn't have to wear them.

Emerald green eyes looked up as a ratty old Hat opened it's mouth and began to sing. After staring at it for a few seconds, he turned his attention to the adults sitting at a large table at the front of the room. There were thirteen people up at the table, with the McGonagall woman in front of it. Dumbledore sat in the middle, while Remus was down on the end. He scanned the other teacher's curiously. There was a short little man who sat next to the empty seat on Dumbledore's right, which must be where McGonagall sat. A plump lady sat next to him, a smile curving across her face. An older woman with a kind appearance, dressed with a variety of whites, sat next to a woman who looked like a giant bug, wearing all sorts of decorative clothes. A tall woman spoke quietly with the man to her right, who kept sending furious glares down to the other end of the table.

To Dumbledore's left was a woman with hawk-like eyes, who was speaking softly to a graying woman and her neighbor, the young brunette with modest silver glasses. The three on the end, though, seemed very interested in the Sorting. Next to the three women Professors was a fourth, with deep auburn hair pulled into a ponytail. Green eyes looked out a pale face, focused on the Hat. Next to her was a tall man with short, messy black hair and hazel eyes. He reminded Harry of one of the boys who had joined his compartment on the train. The last man was Remus, who grinned and waved slightly when he saw Harry looking at him. The pirate nodded, and turned his attention back to the center as McGonagall rolled up the scroll. Dumbledore stood, stopping the whispers that had just started.

The old Headmaster smiled down at his students, waiting patiently for the few voices to stop before he spoke.

"I am pleased to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. As many of you seem to have noticed, we have a new student who is not a first year. This is Harry Sparrow, who we are very privileged to have, as he is the first time traveler Hogwarts has seen for 100 years. He's come from the past, where he was a sailor on a ship in the Caribbean. He'll be joining the seventh years for his studies." Blue eyes twinkled at the students from over half-moon glasses.

"I would also like to point out that things are different from the time Harry comes from, and it might be wise to remember that in your dealings with him." Harry cast a sharp glance at the man, but didn't do anything more as McGonagall called out 'Sparrow, Harry' and motioned him forward.

Harry took the Hat, placing it carefully on his head, remaining standing. He jumped lightly for a second as there was a small voice in his ear, which chuckled at him.

"_Hmm, time traveler, eh? Well Mister Sparrow, let's take a look inside your head, shall we?_" Harry got the odd feeling of someone digging through his mind. He saw a few flashes of his life, each no more then a fraction of a second. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a flash of an alleyway and silver, before it faded and the voice was back.

"_Very interesting, Mister Sparrow. A pirate, I see? And lying to the Headmaster. Don't worry boy, your secret is safe with me. Let's see how well you hide it in _SLYTHERIN!" A table filled with students wearing green and silver erupted into cheers, the other houses clapping politely. Harry headed for that table, spotting an empty seat near the door which he was being waved to by a blonde boy. He made his way there with exaggerated calm, adopting a slight hint of Jack's 'drunken' walk. He sat down in the open seat, beads clacking slightly in his hair. The blonde boy offered his hand.

"Hello there. My name is Draco Malfoy, also a seventh year." Harry shook the hand, keeping his grip loose.

"Harry Sparrow, bu' ye already knew tha' fr'm the 'Eadmaster guy. Now, wha' are these diff'ren' 'Ouses o' yers?" Draco blinked slightly at the accent, but recovered quickly.

"Slytherin, our house, is for the cunning and sneaky. Ravenclaw is for the brains, and Hufflepuff for the weak. And Gryffindor is for the brave and foolhardy." He sneered at the last house. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Any port in a storm, mate. I'll 'ave t' fin' out 'bout the others fer myself, aye?" He blinked at the blonde's dumbstruck expression, and put some food on his own plate, eating it quickly. The boy to his left, with curly black hair and one green eye and one blue eye, turned around with a grin.

"I see you've managed to get Draco quiet! Well done Sparrow! I'm Blaise Zabini. I try to keep Draco's ego at a manageable level." Harry snickered softly and grinned back.

"It do'ent seem t' be workin' very well, eh?" Blaise shook his head and they laughed, even harder when Draco glared at them and turned to the large boy sitting to his right. The Slytherin nodded up to the Head Table.

"Anyway, warnings about the teachers. The one on the left is Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions professor. He's rather strict, but easier on us then anyone, especially with Gryffindors in our class. Sinistra, next to him, is the Astronomy teacher. She's okay, if kind of reserved. The buggy-woman is Trewlaney. She's nuts, and the Divination teacher, so she's always making these false prophecies about people's deaths. I don't think she's ever been right. Pomphrey's the lady in white, our Nurse. She's usually not here, but Binns, the History of Magic teacher, is a ghost, so he doesn't eat and we needed a full table.

"Sprout is the Herbology teacher, the one next to Pomphrey, and our Head of Hufflepuff. Flitwick is the small man, our Charms professor. He's the Head of Ravenclaw. McGonagall is really strict, and pretty fair as long as you're not picking on her precious Gryffindors too much. She's the Head of Gryffindor, and the Deputy Headmistress to Headmaster Dumbledore. Hooch is next to the Headmaster; she's our flying instructor. You might get a lesson or two, I think. Vector is next to her; she's our Arithmancy teacher, and Laurel, the Ancient Runes professor, is on her left. Then we have Professors Evans, Potter, and Lupin. Evans and Potter are actually married, but two Professor Potters would be confusing, so Evans took her maiden name for classes. She teaches Muggle Studies, Potter teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Lupin teaches Care of Magical Creatures." Harry tilted his head slightly.

"Muggle Studies?" Blaise nodded.

"The study of non-magical people, their politics, inventions, and how they're different from us." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Ah, so people li' Jack!" He paused. "Well… maybe no' Jack, since ye can' 'ave someone li' Jack, bu' pro'ly Anamarie o' Cotton."

Blaise nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll assume those are people who can't do magic, and agree with you." Harry chuckled and nodded, then dug into his dinner.

**oOo**

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron was ranting about how he 'knew the bloody git was evil the minute he set eyes on him!' Hermione rolled her eyes, tuning him out with practiced ease. Matt, however, seemed to hang on the Weasley's every word. Neville shook his head and turned to Hermione.

"What do you think Hermione?" The brown-haired girl glanced up.

"I think he's a time traveler, he's a sailor from the past, and he probably had to learn a lot and how to be sneaky. Pirates traveled the waters then, remember, and he would have had to defend himself and be cunning enough to get by for seventeen years there. I also don't think that Slytherins are all that bad, but try telling Ron that and you'd lose your head." Neville chuckled slightly, glancing at his friend.

"He is a little enthusiastic, isn't he?" Hermione glanced at the page number in her book and set it aside for a moment.

"A little is an understatement." Chase joined their little group, ignoring the dissension behind him.

"I'd like to get to know this Sparrow better, since he seems really interesting. What about you two?" Hermione and Neville grinned, Hermione speaking.

"He'll be in some of our classes, so I can exercise my right as Head Girl and sit next to him, to help him along, of course." Neville chuckled and nodded.

"And I'll try also, just not in Potions. Once we get a tentative friendship, we'll bring you in Chase." Ginny looked over at the three of them and blinked.

"Hey! You three coming? We're getting ready to leave!" Hermione blushed at her lapse in attention, though the other two simply laughed and stood up.

**oOo**

Harry collapsed on the bed, after hiding a dagger under the pillow—just in case. Blaise laughed as he claimed his own bed, grinning.

"It'll get easier Harry, I promise. We'll make sure you're up in time for classes." The pirate boy only made a muffled sound, either agreement or just noise, and tugged the curtains closed, falling quickly asleep. After all, tomorrow would be the first day of classes, and he needed time for his training. Jack wouldn't be happy if he slacked off just because of school!

His last thought was one of the Pearl and her crew, before he slid into the all-encompassing darkness of sleep.

**oOo**

_END_

_**oOo**_

A/N: Okay, I typed out 11 pages of story for you guys! D I thought this was a good place to end, plus I really have to work on my homework, since I've put it off for… 6 hours or so. oops.

I seem to have subconsciously put almost all the elective classes on the right side of the Head Table—except for Flying, which I think is a required for 1st years, and Divination, which I put on the left, and DADA. Maybe James switched with Trewlaney so he could sit with his wife and friend. D Did anyone notice that before I typed this? I had to draw a little diagram so I could figure out who sat where. And I made up Laurel as the Ancient Runes teacher—I checked HP Lexicon, but there hasn't been an A.R. teacher named, hence: Laurel. We won't see her almost at all, except for dinner though, so she's not a Mary Sue. 

Again, last names, like Solon from Akare's name, were made using my elven names website. Awesome place, that. I don't remember what they mean anymore though. Chase's last name might mean Golden Mage. Or maybe that's Leanne's last name. I remember it from one of them. Whatever. Moving on.

**Review Responses:**

**Silver-Entrantress-Elf: **Oops, first I wrote "Silver-Enchantress-Elf" because I can't read what's written. Silly me! Anyway. I wrote more!!! See???? points up Hope you like! Thanks for your review!

**Ares:** Thanks for your review! Hopefully this is a little longer—how long WAS my last chapter? 5 pages or so, I think. Anyway, this is 11. 12 if you count the A/Ns. The first two chapters were short because they were a) prologue and b) flashes of Harry's life that didn't want to be written. This chapter wanted to be written. The chapter when Jack comes, which isn't planned for at least another one, wants to be written. So I need to write fast!

I could've put his past into a paragraph or 2, but being long-winded is my specialty. Plus, I kind of wanted to show reactions and stuff, and it's easier to do that in 'story' then one paragraph. (by the way, I like your co-written-w/-Krystal fanfic, even if I have never seen the anime. sheepish grin)

**Rhys: (reviewed chapter 1)** There are at least 2 similar fics, because they're the ones that really inspired me to write a good (I hope it's good) Harry Potter / PotC crossover. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned them in both this disclaimer and last chapter's, but if I didn't, DarkeWolfe and The Red Dragons Order wrote the two that I love. If you know of any others, please let me know! **Also**—a mistake in my summary? Where? reads it over several times I can't find it!! Now you've got me feeling all paranoid… you have to review and let me know where it is!! I don't think I spelled anything wrong…

Thanks for your reviews everybody! I look forward to seeing what you all thought about this chapter! And to any/all 'silent' readers, maybe one of the chapters I write will inspire you to review instead of hiding in a shell! (but I do it too, so I'm not yelling at all. D)

kaaera


	4. Chapter 3 Classes

A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry this is so late! I got a little stuck in the Potions class part (it wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to, and midterms are coming up… next week, I think, so I need to study also. Thank you to my reviewers who made me get off my lazy bum and climb over the writer's block that was sitting on the Potions class!!!

I did my best to get this up before the site went down again. I had it ready yesterday, but I couldn't get it uploaded or anything! Stupid internet...

Disclaimer: Not mine, never claimed to be. Thank you Rowling for creating them and giving us permission to play with the pretties every now and then.

**oOo**

_Previously:_

_Harry collapsed on the bed, after hiding a dagger under the pillow—just in case. Blaise laughed as he claimed his own bed, grinning. _

"_It'll get easier Harry, I promise. We'll make sure you're up in time for classes." The pirate boy only made a muffled sound, either agreement or just noise, and tugged the curtains closed, falling quickly asleep. After all, tomorrow would be the first day of classes, and he needed time for his training. Jack wouldn't be happy if he slacked off just because of school!_

_His last thought was one of the Pearl and her crew, before he slid into the all-encompassing darkness of sleep._

**oOo**

_Chapter 3_

Harry's internal clock woke him up the next morning, two hours before the sun rose. He rolled out of the bed, glancing around the room, and quickly changed his clothes. He had noticed that others had some sort of uniform, but he ignored that in favor of his regular clothes. Besides, he hadn't bought the uniform anyway. After giving his face a quick splashing, he slid several daggers onto his person, tucked his sword into his belt, two pistols into hidden holsters, and picked up one of the robe things that he decided he was going to avoid wearing as much as possible. That done, he stepped outside the room and entered the Slytherin common room, peering around the room in search of the door that would lead him out. All of this was done in near silence, since the others were all still very fast asleep.

It was as he was walking aimlessly through the halls for a moment, deciding to wander a bit before using his wind powers to lead him to the outside, that a silvery form materialized in front of him. He reacted instantly, sword sliding out to hover at the neck of the… well, it seemed to be a transparent man in a cloak with a ghastly silver stain on it. He blinked, and the man nodded appreciatively to him.

"Very good reflexes, young man." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Who are ye?" The ghost—for that's what it must be, strange as it seemed—raised an eyebrow.

"I am the Bloody Baron, of course. None of your Housemates told you?" Harry relaxed faintly, lowering his sword to point at the ground.

"They tol' me 'bout ye, bu' I dinna see wha' ye looked like. Honored t' meet ye." The Bloody Baron smiled slightly in reply.

"And the same to you, young sailor. May I ask what you are doing up so early?" The boy shrugged his shoulder loosely.

"'Twould be m' watch hours now. I figured I migh' 's well do some trainin' wi' m' sword an' such so that I don' get out o' shape." A pleased smile crossed the ghosts face and he nodded.

"I believe I have the right place for you, young man. It used to be used much more in the earlier years of this school, but I'm afraid that when training of the body began to go out of fashion for these wizards, it was forgotten. I would enjoy seeing it used again. If you'll follow me…?" Harry eyed him for a moment, then shrugged and nodded. The Baron smiled and floated down the hallway, Harry following.

Several minutes later they reached a plain door in the lower regions of the dungeons. The wood had several rune-like figures carved into it. Harry was going to open the door when he froze and looked at the runes again. Eyes narrowed, he ran his fingers over one of the carvings, then turned to the Baron.

"C'n ye tell wha' this says?" The Baron tilted his head slightly as he examined the door, then shook his head.

"Not really. I think it says something about a future, a ship, and a… looks like visit, but it might be trip. I can't pick out the rest of them, sadly." Harry just frowned and opened the door, closing it behind him, as the ghost floated through the wall.

Inside, the room was very large, and seemed to be separated into sections. There was one section that had several targets set up, stuffed with straw and placed at different positions, angles, and distances. There was a small selection of bows and arrows near the spot. Past that was a large collection of swords and other blades, as well as a few axes and maces, hanging on the wall. A large clear area was provided for practice and spars. There seemed to be some sort of obstacle course and track at the far side of the room that looked interesting, as well as a collection of other miscellaneous things on the other side of the room.

Harry looked around with a grin, then stopped by the bows and arrows. He glanced at them for a moment, then at the ghost.

"I don' suppose ye know a spell or wha' 'ave ye t' keep unlimited ammunition o' somethin'?" The ghost grinned slightly, faded eyes glinting.

"Let me teach you something, lad. Give your wand a wave, point at the weapon, and say 'Multiplicus Permeantos'." Harry raised an eyebrow, but pulled out one of his pistols—which only caused the ghost to raise an eyebrow—and cast the spell. The gun glowed for a moment, then faded back to its regular faint sheen. The pirate picked it up again, aimed at one of the targets, and began firing rapidly. Bullets shot through the air, burying themselves into the target, which took it's beating with considerably good resistance. Long after the weapon would normally have run out, it was still firing strong. Harry grinned.

"Now this is handy." He cast it on his other gun, mentally reminding himself to do it to his others later, and glanced over at the Baron. The transparent man grinned.

"I think we're going to get along very well together. Call me Rentahl." The pirate gave a quick salute.

"'Arry Sparrow, a' yer service."

Outside the room, in the deserted hallway, the tattered sails on the carving of a seafaring ship billowed faintly in a non-existent wind.

**oOo**

The occupants of Hogwarts were treated to a late arrival of their new time traveler student and their resident Slytherin ghost at breakfast that morning. Harry walked through one of the open doors, holding a lively conversation with the most feared ghost at Hogwarts. The students began to quiet as they noticed, which led the teachers to look over at the doors and notice the pair. Harry reached the spot he had sat at the night before and took the seat again, finishing his discussion with a smile. The ghost nodded back and disappeared. Harry served himself what looked the most like something he'd eat on the Pearl, and began to eat. About a minute later, he looked up.

"Wha'?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That was the Bloody Baron, you know." Harry waved a hand.

"'S tha' all? Rentahl's no' tha' bad, ye know." The nearest Slytherins blinked, and Draco gaped at him slightly.

"He told you his name?!" Harry blinked at him.

"Yah, so?" Draco began to splutter in disbelief, and Blaise took over for him.

"What Draco's surprised about is that the Bloody Baron has never told any of the students his name, even though Draco's been dying to figure it out for seven years." Harry shrugged.

"Tha's nice. Pass the wat'r?" He returned to his meal, tuning out the whispers around him.

**oOo**

As breakfast was coming to an end, Ron was still going on about how the Sparrow boy had been all friendly with the Slytherin ghost. Nearly-Headless Nick interrupted him as he was starting his rant all over again.

"Really Ronald, I think you're going a bit overboard. The Baron said he seems like a perfectly normal young man, and one that truly knows the old customs. You could learn something from him." The ghost drifted off, leaving Ron speechless. Hermione smirked slightly.

"Yes Ron, you could learn something. Like Potions, for instance, because if we don't leave now, we'll be late." It was true; all the teachers and students were heading for the doors. Ron groaned.

"And we have double Potions with the Slytherins! Do you think you could tell Snape I'm sick, 'Mione?" The Head Girl glared at him and he simply sighed, getting up and heading to the dungeons with the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years. They passed Harry, Zabini, and Malfoy in the halls as they went there. Malfoy sneered at them.

"Well if it isn't the 'Savior' and his little friends!" Hermione scowled at him.

"Your warning, Malfoy, before I take points off." The blonde held up his hands in mock-fear.

"Ooooh, I'm scared, the Mudblood's threatening me!" All of the Gryffindors tensed up and Ron clenched his fists, eyes blazing.

"Malfoy…" Pale grey eyes turned to the redhead.

"Ah, my favorite Weasel! I hadn't seen you! Are those new robes? Could your family actually afford it?" Ron drew his arm back and threw a punch at the blonde's face. Harry was instantly there, catching the fist tightly in his own hand, face bland.

"I b'lieve we 'ave a class now, d' we no'? Grang'r, in't it? Min' showin' me the way?" He ignored the stunned looks the others, both Gryffindors and Slytherins, were casting him, and merely raised an eyebrow in question to her silence. He still had not let go of Ron's fist, and the boy was slowly turning red in the face. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Uh, I mean, of course. Um…" She glanced at Ron, then at his fist in Harry's hand. Harry smiled and dropped the fist, smiling politely at the Head Girl.

"After ye, lass." She dropped her eyes slightly and nodded, leading the way to the dungeons, with Harry following closely behind. The Gryffindors and Slytherins remained where they were, staring after.

"Did he…" "What did she…" "Did that…" Dumbledore exited the Hall, then, passing them and stopping to look back with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't you all have a class to get to?" With a start, they all raced for the Potions classroom, cursing softly under their breaths.

**oOo**

Harry chuckled softly as he and Hermione reached the classroom, amusement flickering in his green eyes. He nodded politely to her.

"Than' ye very much, lass. Ye're top studen', from wha' I un'erstan'?" She blushed slightly and nodded, eyes darting to look around the hallway. The pirate glanced at her.

"D'ye thin' ye c'n si' wi' me fer the firs' class 'ere? I fear blowin' the place up." She laughed softly, brown eyes glittering.

"I can see how that would be a reasonable fear. I can sit with you for this class, of course. Ready to go in?" Harry grinned.

"Na'urally. Wha' d' I nee' t' get ou' fer this class?" The pair entered the classroom and took a seat, chatting amiably. Just seconds before Professor Snape stalked into the classroom, the other Gryffindors and Slytherins skidded into the room, claiming seats quickly. The Gryffindors kept leveling glares at the new Slytherin, while the Slytherins seemed to divide their glares among Hermione and Sparrow. The glares all ended abruptly when Snape entered, scowling at them all. The tall man scanned the room for a moment, then flicked his wand to the board. As writing scrawled across it, he glared at the students.

"There's your instructions. Get to work." He took a seat, watching as the class set up their cauldrons and began to follow the instructions.

Hermione muttered the directions to herself softly as she chopped and mixed her ingredients. She glanced over to Harry at her side and her eyes widened slightly. Frowning, she glanced at her own cauldron for a minute, then at Harry's again. Her potion was a light periwinkle blue, but Harry's was a deep black, and he was grinding up what looked like Dugbog fins. She leaned over slightly to whisper earnestly to him.

"What are you doing?? Dugbog fins aren't part of the Flame-resistance Potion!" He whispered back to her as he tipped the ground fins into the potion and gave it a few quick stirs.

"'Course 'tis, I coul' do this 'un in m'sleep!" He handled the knife with deadly accuracy as he quickly sliced up Shrake spines. Before Hermione could say anything else, Snape was standing next to them, peering into the cauldrons.

"I must say, I don't think I've ever seen such an interesting failure before. Mister Sparrow-" As the teacher had been talking, Harry had finished his slicing and dropped the pieces in carefully, stirring once in a figure eight. The potion swirled into a medium blue-violet, which was a slightly darker color of the potion sitting on Snape's desk—the potion they were supposed to make. He glanced up at the professor.

"Yes sir?" The man frowned down into the cauldron.

"Where was the point in that order of brewing, Mister Sparrow? And why did you use ingredients not on the board?" The pirate's green eyes glittered in faint amusement.

"I was makin' a Flame-resistance potion, sir. O' course, it had t' be strong 'nough t' work 'gainst lightnin' an' in the middle o' the ocean. Wi'ou' the Shrake spines, i' wouldn' las' long in the water, an' ye'd 'ave t' re'pply it. An' the other 'gredients jus' let ye put in the spines wi'ou' blowin' the whole thin' up. I've made it plen'y o' times b'fore sir." Professor Snape nodded slightly, examining the potion which he ladled up. He replaced the ladle in the cauldron.

"Very well done, Mister Sparrow. Five points to Slytherin; please bottle it and place it on my desk." The soft clicking of the beads was the only sound in the room, aside from the bubbling of cauldrons, as students returned to their work and Harry walked up to drop the vials up at the professor's desk. Once he returned to his seat, he, to all appearances, stared at the air next to his hand. In truth, however, he was listening as the small air elements told him everything that had happened in the castle since breakfast. The little creatures were great at spreading gossip—though sometimes he wondered if the female members of the crew were better.

Fifteen minutes later, he dismissed them with a slight wave of his hand, looking up right before Snape dismissed the class. He met up with Blaise and Draco as they headed out of the dungeon.

"Where t' next?" Blaise glanced down at the schedule he held in one hand.

"DADA, with Professor Potter. Then we have lunch, Muggle Studies, and CoMC." The pirate nodded silently as they headed up the stairs. He started slightly when one of the stairs next to them began to move, but calmed himself quickly as he remembered Ollivander's advice. They reached the DADA classroom without any more surprises after that, though he kept a wary eye on the stairs.

This class was also shared with Gryffindors, which made him raise an eyebrow. It seemed the Headmaster was determined to ignore the rivalry between the two houses, and putting them together didn't help the problem. Although, it's not like Harry cared that much—all he had to remember to do was not pull his weapons on any of the people that kept annoying him and asking him questions. Seeing as people from both houses were doing that, he felt no house rivalry. Just plain annoyance.

He was brought out of his musings by the door opening and their professor entering the room. An emerald eye glanced to his sides—he had apparently sat down next to one of the Gryffindors, a short boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and a round face. Blaise sat on his other side, looking up at the professor. James Potter ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the class.

"Hello again all, and welcome Mister Sparrow, to the DADA class. For those of you who don't know or have a really bad memory and forgot me over the summer, I am Professor Potter. This year is your NEWT year, making it your most important. Next year you go out into the world, and even though Voldemort has been defeated 16 years ago, it is still important to know how to defend yourself, especially as the next Dark Lord might rise any time soon." He drew his wand.

"I think the first thing we'll try this year is the Patronus Charm. Who can tell me something about this charm? Miss Granger, please." Harry glanced over at Hermione, who looked pleased as she began to explain.

"The Patronus Charm is used mainly against Dementors, though it works on Lethifolds as well. It's incantation is Expecto Patronum and requires a happy memory to perform. A corporeal patronus usually takes the shape of something you associate with protection." Potter grinned.

"Very good Miss Granger, two points to Gryffindor. We'll try performing it today. First, is there anyone who already can?" He glanced around the room but saw no raised hands.

"Very well. I'll give a small demonstration before we begin." He raised his wand, pointed it at the empty area near his desk, and spoke the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum!" There was a silvery light, then a large wolf burst out of the end of his wand and circled the room once, then turned back to James and bowed his head slightly before disappearing. Potter smiled as he turned back to the class.

"Begin. And don't be upset if all you get is a mist or if you get nothing—this is a very advanced charm and takes a long time to get." As he got up and began to walk among the class, the class began to talk while they worked on the spell. Next to Harry, the brown haired boy smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Neville Longbottom." Harry raised an eyebrow slightly but shook the hand warily, lips twitching slightly in a smile.

"Harry Sparrow. Pleased t' meet'cha." They turned back to their charms, trying to get the Patronus to emerge. Neville scrunched his face up in concentration as he spoke the words.

"Expecto Patronum!" There was a soft shimmer at the tip of his wand, but nothing came out. Harry searched through his own memory to find one of his happiest memories. It took a moment or two, but he finally decided on the time he returned to the Pearl after being on the island with Akare for a year. The memory was clear enough for him to remember the sound of the waves and scent of the sea, as well as the slight warmth on his skin from the sun. And, of course, there was Jack, looking as proud as any man could be, as he welcomed him back onto the ship. Smiling faintly, Harry waved his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!!" For a moment it didn't look like anything was going to happen, and he almost lowered his wand, when there was a soft creaking sound. Seconds later, a large ship appeared in front of him, floating on mist that acted as water. The Patronus Pearl had everything from the billowing tattered sails that he knew were black to the buckets and scrub brushes that were always piled in the corner and used to swab the decks. He grinned widely at the silver ship that hovered in front of him. One hand reached out and curved with the hull of the ship, though he didn't try to touch it. A moment later, it faded away with the soft caw of a sea gull. The room was quiet for a moment, almost as though no one wished to break the spell, then Professor Potter smiled.

"Congratulations Mister Sparrow, twenty points to Slytherin for a well done Patronus!" Harry chuckled softly as he turned to help Blaise correct his wand movement slightly, emerald eyes still shining at having seen the beloved ship again, even if it wasn't real or life sized.

**oOo**

The other classes and the next week passed in much the same manner, though Harry had a lot to catch up with in Muggle Studies. Professor Evans did her best to help him out, seeing as while even the purebloods knew something of electricity, it didn't even exist in his time period and he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

He had been amused in Care of Magical Creatures, where they were learning about the giant squid in Hogwarts' lake. While most of the students knew about it, they didn't know much about what it was or anything like that, so it was an interesting lesson.

His transfiguration needed some work, though he thought it rather stupid—what use could he possibly have for changing a fish into a teapot? Nevertheless, he told himself he would pay more attention in the class of the Gryffindor Head of House, if just so she couldn't look down her nose at him when he told her this. (Granted, it probably hadn't been one of his best ideas, but still…)

Herbology was interesting, seeing as he had hardly even touched plants that were still in the ground that weren't something he could use. Despite this, his earth elemental powers helped him through it, letting him know exactly what he was supposed to do when he didn't bother to listen to the teacher. He was still getting it through his mind that they had these places called 'greenhouses', which were all warm like his home.

Charms was another interesting class, but he actually paid attention—after all, it was a charm that the Bloody Baron had taught him to use on his guns, so there might well be something else he could use. And the little professor who taught it amused him to no end, so it had good entertainment value as well.

The Flying class (which, admittedly, most of the upper students just used as practice or a study period) had been postponed—apparently a trio of younger students had decided to prank the broomshed, and it hadn't gotten cleared out yet. The Ancient Runes class with Professor Laurel was interesting, but again, Harry had to have some extra help so he was caught up.

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table, poking at his food at lunch one day and wondering if he was allowed to turn the pumpkin juice into rum, when his ring tingled. Startled emerald green eyes snapped up, beads clacking together faintly. A small smile stretched across his lips.

"Jack."

**oOo**

_End_

**oOo**

**A/N:** I have 19 reviews total!! Awesome! Thank you everybody who reviewed! I love you all!! Have a Harry-cookie. D

**Review Responses:**

**Uten:** Shhhh! Don't tell anyone about the little plot point you discovered! (But I won't tell you what part of your review it is… I think you can guess, though.) I'm glad you think I did the accent well—that's the part I was most worried about, I think. As to exactly how many weapons he's carrying… not quite sure. D Personally, I think with the robes and stuff, they have enough room for a few… and he's not wearing the uniform, but his regular clothes, just with a robe on over. I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**Mikito:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it. Hope this is soon enough! (Got your review and went opened this up to keep writing. D)

**Krys:** Ah, woe is me, for I have been neglected yet again… add in other dramatic stuff lol, s'ok, I don't mind. I just wish the two crying kids would shut up. Argh. Can I _please_ send my cousins back to WI?

**SlythsRule:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I hope this is soon enough for you!

**Ultima-03: reviewed chapter 1** thanks, I'm glad you like it! Make sure you look at Darkwolfe and The Red Dragons Order 's stories. They're both really good.

**ToushinisKing:** lol, I'm glad you like it! I hope more people do HP/PotC crossovers too. They're lots of fun!

**Beast210:** I know—more people should write them! Hopefully I inspire someone. As for Harry getting into Slytherin—sorry you didn't like it that much, but hey—he's a pirate, and they're sneaky and destroy stuff and steal and all that fun stuff, so they have to be cunning to survive, and Harry's been surviving since he was 10 months. So it kind of makes sense he'd go to Slytherin. I'm glad you've kept reading, even if you didn't like that part!

**Silver-Entrantress-Elf:** Haha, here you go. More! Sorry it took so long.

**Lunawolf:** Glad you like it! It might be discovered—we'll just have to find out, won't we? Also—they probably will, but I think we'll see next chapter! (Aren't you excited? D)

**Jolly Rancher: (reviewed ch. 2) **Glad you didn't think it was rushed. (You sure? I really thought it was. Maybe it's just me.) I was soooooooo tempted to go right to the present—I had to force myself to write that chapter! Parts of this one too, which is why it took so long.

**Scapao:** Sure! Here it is!

**Black-Raven3:** Okay, I updated! And thanks—you were one of the reviews that got me writing again, since I figured it had been a long time since I had.

**Whydoyouneedtoknow:** Thank you!! You were the main reviewer that got me writing again. (mostly 'cause I love your stories and was so happy you came and reviewed mine. ) They might! Would make for a funny bit, wouldn't it? D As for Ron and Hermione… you never know! (neither do I!) Harry will probably make friends with Hermione (as seen in this chapter), but they will not become a trio—it's too late in their school time for that. Glad you liked chapter 2, I was worried about that chapter.

**Ares:** lol, okay, I'll make a list. Glad you asked! Maybe you'll make one for me with your fic… D Just look down a little more for the list.

**List of characters and roles:**

_**Jack Sparrow**:_ Captain of the Black Pearl; finds Harry, raises him.

_**Harry 'Sparrow' Potter**:_ Harry Potter by birth, Harry Sparrow from age 10 months and older. Stolen from mother, goes to past, comes back to future at 17. Gets Sorted into Slytherin, seventh year at Hogwarts.

_**Anamarie**:_ Female pirate on the Pearl; acts somewhat like a mother-figure for Harry.

_**Akare Solon**:_ The old man we met in Chapter 2 at the island. Became Harry's mentor for magic while he was in the past.

_**Lily Potter**:_ Harry's mother; Matt's mother; 'Professor Evans' of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.

_**James Potter**:_ Harry's father, Matt's father, DADA teacher at Hogwarts.

_**Remus Lupin**:_ friend of the Potters; CoMC teacher at Hogwarts. Werewolf.

_**Matt Potter**:_ the child that Lily and James had after Harry was stolen and presumed dead; 15 years old. Fifth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

_**Chase Fideth**:_ Matt's friend. 15 years old, fifth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Last name means 'Rain Eternal'. (dunno why, it was cool.)

_**Ginny Weasley**: _16 years old, sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Youngest Weasley, only girl child.

_**Leanne Armahs**:_ 16 years old, sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Friend of Ginny. Last name means 'Gold Mage'. Chosen because of her hair color, and she's a witch. D (I couldn't find 'witch' or 'wizard' for the second half of the name, so I went with mage.)

_**Ron Weasley**:_ 17 year old, seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Youngest boy Weasley, friend of Neville and Hermione.

_**Hermione Granger**:_ 17 year old, seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Head Girl, 'bookworm', friend of Neville and Ron.

_**Neville Longbottom**:_ 17 years old, seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. 'Boy-Who-Lived', friend of Hermione and Ron. (The star-shaped scar under his left ear is the mark of the killing curse.)

_**Blaise Zabini**:_ 17 year old, seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts. Friend of Draco, becomes friend and guide of Harry.

_**Draco Malfoy**:_ 17 year old, seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts. Friend of Blaise, becomes friend of Harry.

_**Teachers**:_ For the regular teachers and stuff (except the 3 I mentioned here) they're listed in that paragraph at the feast. I think Blaise said it.

_**Ollivander**:_ wand maker who helped Harry get settled in the future. (Nice old man. D)

For those wondering about why Neville is the BWL—The night that Lily and James died in canon is the 31st of October, when Harry was 15 months old. (hey, that's the age of my little cousin…) Harry was stolen at age 10 months, so he wasn't there October 31st. Because he had been gone for 5 months, Voldemort knew he wasn't there and therefore didn't bother going after the Potters—there was no child born as the seventh month wanes. Neville was, though, so Voldemort went after him—and marked him as his equal (the scar). Because I want Voldemort dead in this story, so I don't have to worry about writing him (he's not what the story is about), Dumbledore was able to respond as soon as the Longbottoms were found and made it there in time to catch the spirit of Voldemort and destroy it. So he's dead. I don't believe that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry, though, so he didn't transfer any to Neville either. Harry, however, has Parseltongue and stuff because he already had it, according to my beliefs. Hope that all made sense!

-Kaaera


	5. Chapter 4 The Arrival revised

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Then I could do whatever I wanted with them… instead, I borrow them, do whatever I want with them and then give them back.

A/N: I absolutely HAVE to dedicate this chapter to SiriusPirate, who told me in her review responses (go read her stories, very good) that, and I quote, "Oh my God, I love your stories. I'm about to go all fan-girlish. Must resist temptation." (etc. etc. etc.) I was absolutely thrilled!

And now I'm throwing things at myself because I've just realized that it's been over 3 months since I last updated this. It's hard 'cause it's almost too cliché-ish and won't write itself the way I want it to… so this will probably be short. But the good news is I have tomorrow to do all my homework, so I can write now, and all my grades went up so I'm not in any danger there! D

4/26/05—I revised the sentence about their weapons—changed 'accessories' to 'affects'. Thanks for everyone who corrected me! (and it might be effects, but it's basically the same thing and I just felt like making it start with an a so I had some reason for putting accessories. )

Disclaimer: No own. Sob.

**oOo**

Previously:

_Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table, poking at his food at lunch one day and wondering if he was allowed to turn the pumpkin juice into rum, when his ring tingled. Startled emerald green eyes snapped up, beads clacking together faintly. A small smile stretched across his lips._

"_Jack."_

**oOo**

Harry grinned widely and dug into hi food to get it finished before the older pirate was sure to enter the Great Hall. As he swallowed the last of his meal, there was a knock at the closed doors. Harry eyed them with a smirk and glanced up at the Head Table to Dumbledore with a nod. The Headmaster nodded back and waved his wand to open the two doors. An older man stepped into the Hall, looking around. His beaded hair clicked slightly as he seemed to take everything in. Dark hair that was gaining some grey strands reached to his shoulders, which were covered in a slightly dusty cloak. The cloak sat over the breeches and once-white shirt that the man wore, but didn't do much to disguise the several pistols and the multiple blades (sword and dagger alike) that were visible. Dark brown eyes glittered as he raised an eyebrow at the amount of children in the room, but shook his head and turned to face the bearded man at the front of the Hall.

"'Ello mate. D'ya min' tellin' me where I am?" Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled gleefully as he smiled.

"You'd be at the Great hall of Hogwarts. Am I correct in assuming you're here to see Harry Sparrow?" Harry snickered lightly from his seat the end of the Slytherin table.

"Tha' whelp? Nah, I jus' though' tha' I'd take a trip through time. Gets me t' Engl'nd wi'ou' getting' 'nough pr'visions t' cross the whole ocean." Harry laughed and spoke up.

"Why Jack, I knew ye cared!" The older man staggered over, the unique walk drawing a few blinking stares from one or two students, and shook a finger under Harry's nose.

"Tha's Cap'n Jack t' ye, ya ruffian! An' dun say it—I claim all rights t' dump ye fer a swim, as yer Cap'n, if'n ye say it. S'bad 'nough ye've got 'Namarie callin' me tha'." Green eyes blinked innocently.

"Callin' ye wha', Cap'n? I an't ne'er called ye nothin' bu' Cap'n." Jack rolled his eyes and tipped his hat towards Dumbledore.

"'M gonna steal the whelp from ye, sir. He'll come back in one piece, don' ye worry 'bout it." Several of the teachers and students chuckled as Harry was dragged out by his arm, saying something about how Jack didn't have any idea about where he was going.

Up at the Head Table, Remus Lupin looked over at his friends with a grin.

"Interesting pair, aren't they?" Lily watched them go, emerald eyes confused. She tilted her head.

"Not how I expected a sailor's captain to act, or look." James shrugged.

"Remember, though, Sparrow isn't what we thought that a sailor would be like either. Maybe the whole ship is like that." Angie Laurel, the Ancient Runes teacher, caught the end of the conversation and looked over with a grin.

"Wouldn't want to see that ship then. Just the pair of them is good enough for me!" Lily raised an eyebrow slightly, even as she watched the doors the pair had disappeared through.

"It strikes me as odd that Harry would be here the whole time without having any weapons aside from the wand, while the Captain Jack had several guns and other weapons…" Remus looked at his friend's wife.

"What are you saying, Lily?" She frowned.

"Well don't you think maybe Harry's been carrying some all along? And we never noticed?" James shook his head.

"So why don't you just ask Lils? Instead of getting yourself all worked up about it." She set her fork on the table.

"You know what? I will. Next time I see him." With a smug smile, she stood up and left the table, disappearing through one of the doors. James gaped after her, disbelieving. Remus just snickered and grinned at his friend.

"I think she just got one over on you, James." The man scowled as he shoved a fork of food into his mouth.

Down at the House tables, there were several conversations going on, all centered on the captain and Harry. Many of the conversations were about the weapons that the older man had been wearing. A handful of Gryffindors were having their own discussion.

Ron was glaring at the doors the pair had left through.

"I don't like him." Hermione sighed.

"Oh honestly Ron, stop being such an idiot. There's nothing to not like. He's a perfectly respectable boy—maybe even more respectable then you!" Neville held back a snicker and just grinned as the pair argued, turning instead to the sixth years that sat next to them. Chase smirked and glanced at Neville.

"What do you think of him Nev? You're in some of his classes, right?" He nodded and looked at the doors thoughtfully.

"It's obvious that he's had training in some parts, but not in others. If it's something useful, he picks it up pretty quickly if he doesn't already know it. When he doesn't think it's something he can use, though—like a lot of the Transfiguration; the Ravenclaws have told me some stories from that class about how he argues with McGonagall about the importance of it—he seems to have some trouble." Chase nodded.

"That makes sense. If he's on a ship all the time, there's no point in learning something that won't have any purpose." Leanne broke into the conversation then, frowning slightly.

"I don't suppose either of you have seen my bracelet? The one with the emeralds and rubies?" When they shook their heads, she sighed.

"I must have misplaced it somewhere. It's about time to go anyway; I'm going to check the Common Room." Matt stood up.

"I'll help you look, Lee." They headed out of the Great Hall, along with several of the other students as dinner ended.

**oOo**

The two time-travelers weren't seen again until breakfast the next morning. When the students and teachers began to file in, they found the two already sitting at the Slytherin table, eating and talking. Captain Jack had apparently left behind his weapons—that or hid them—as he mentioned something to the seventeen year old, who threw back his head and laughed. The pair quieted slightly when Lily Potter, or Professor Evans, sat down next to them. She smiled brightly.

"Hello! I'm Lily Potter nee Evans, one of Harry's teachers. You're Captain Jack Sparrow, right?" The man blinked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Aye, lass. An' I'm sorry t' say I ne'er drowned the lad b'fore ye 'ad t' pu' up wi' 'im. Dreadfully sorry 'bout that." He winced slightly when the black haired boy stomped hard on his foot, smiling politely at his teacher the whole time. Lily looked amused.

"That's okay, honestly. I just had a question for you, Harry. Some of the other teachers and I were wondering if you had any weapons or anything, since Captain Sparrow did last night." The two exchanged quick looks, before Harry shrugged and grinned at the Muggle Studies teacher.

"I've been careful no' t' use 'em on any'un else or anythin'. I'd like t' be able t' keep 'em wi' me. An' the Bloody Baron didn' seem t' min' 'em, sos I though' it was alrigh'." She smiled at him as she stood up.

"I'll have to check with the Headmaster, Mr. Sparrow, but I'm fairly sure that it will be fine. After all, there haven't been any complaints about it so far." Lily winked and headed to the staff table. The two pirates exchanged glances, then burst into laughter as Blaise sat across from them and blinked at the two apparently mad men.

**oOo**

It was later that day, before dinner but after classes—which Harry had gone to, and Jack had spent wandering around the school with Rentahl—that the pair was approached by the Headmaster. He smiled widely at them, blue eyes twinkling brightly.

"Ah, I was looking for the two of you! Lily informed me about your weapons and your request, Mr. Sparrow. I believe it is perfectly fine, but to calm my other staff members and to let the students know what might happen if they sneak up on you, I was wondering if the both of you would consent to having a demonstration duel?" Captain and crew member exchanged glances, holding an entire conversation without saying a single word, before looking back. Harry bowed his head slightly.

"I thin' we c'n do tha', 'Eadmast'r. By the lake aft'r dinner?" The old man smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'll announce it during dinner. This is much appreciated my boys." As the wizened and possibly senile man walked away again, Jack stared after him with wide eyes, then turned to Harry.

"I thin' tha's the firs' time I've been called some'uns 'boy'." Harry just laughed and hit the Captain on the shoulder.

"C'mon Cap'n, let's ge' our affects." _((A/N: Thanks everyone that told me what it was!))_

Grinning, the duo left the Great Hall.

**oOo**

Blaise sat next to Daphne Greengrass as they both stared at the pair in front of them. Harry had rested his head on his hand and was watching Jack with an amused glint in his eyes. He winked at the other two students, then picked up a green apple from one of the baskets and held it out to Jack.

"Apple?" The man covered his eyes and adopted a 'sob face'.

"Ah, alas, I c'n ne'er eat an apple 'gain, for e'ery time I do, I'm reminded o' me traitorous ol' firs' mate. An' ye know that boy!" The seventeen year old merely laughed and took a large bite out of the fruit, smirking.

Their little conversation was cut short as dinner ended and Dumbledore stood while Minerva tapped her spoon on her glass. The old man smiled out at the students (and Jack).

"I do hope all of you have had a wonderful day so far. I would ask that everyone comes out to the lake for a demonstration fight between our resident sailor and his Captain, which they have promised to give us. Thank you." There was a murmur of conversation as everyone headed for the doors to the outside. The two pirates just exchanged smirks.

**oOo**

All the students and teachers were seated in bleachers that the teachers had created around the area. Both Jack and Harry stood in the middle of the grassy area next to the lake, looking around and examining their 'battlefield'. They conferred quietly for a moment before Harry grinned and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"'Eadmaster, if'n ye wan' this t' be a full demonstration, ye need t' put up shields that'll stop physical thin's." With a slight raising of the eyebrow, the older man waved his wand and created a faint shield that would do the trick. Harry smirked and turned back to his Captain.

"Ready when ye are Cap'n." The older Sparrow smirked back.

"B'gin." A moment later, Harry had disappeared, leaving Jack standing all alone in the grass. Less then a minute later, Jack spun suddenly and drew his pistols, firing with deadly accuracy at Harry, who was standing by the lake. The bullets hit and the onlookers gasped, a few teachers rising. Harry just smirked and collapsed into a puddle of water. The real Harry dropped down out of a nearby tree, grinning.

"Nice sho' Cap'n, bu' yer getting' old. Time was, ye would'a had that'un down afore I was finished movin' it." The man just scowled and drew his cutlass.

"Come say tha' t' my face ye lollygaggin' lan' lubber!" Harry drew his own sword from a sheath on his back, where it had been hidden with an old concealment charm. Green eyes danced with amusement.

"Watch yer language Daddy-Jack!" The scowl increased at the nickname and Jack flung himself forward, bringing his sword up to clash against Harry's.

The pair traded blows back and forth, moving in large circles around the grassy area. Instead of striking when they could inflict damage, they simply called 'opening' and continued with the fight. Finally there was a slight twitch of Harry's other hand and he stuck the dagger that fell into it into the hilt of Jack's sword, twisting it out of his hand and placing both sword and dagger against the man's neck. The captain pouted.

"Ye cheated!" Harry smirked.

"Ye soun' like Will. O' course I cheated." The word 'pirate' went unsaid, seeing as the school still didn't know he was one—although, the way the gold silverware (such an oxymoron) and the occasional jeweled bracelet were slowly disappearing, one would start to think about it. Either way, the demonstration had ended. The pair turned to Dumbledore and bowed slightly, only half-listening to the cheers by the students.

"Tha's all sir." Dumbledore smiled and nodded, motioning to the students.

"Back to the school, thank you." Harry and Jack grinned as they headed back inside, talking amiably about the fight they had just finished.

The Potters exchanged glances with Remus, then blinked.

"Well I guess that answers the question of what weapons does he have."

**oOo**

_End_

**oOo**

A/N: Done! I'm sorry it's so short, only 5 pages this time, but it really didn't want to be written and I figured you'd all rather have _something _after three months, even if it was kind of short. It would have been shorter without that little fight. I feel really bad now because the chapter wouldn't write itself. Argh. Anyway, hopefully the next one will be out sooner, and I'll manage to get in some 'finding-out-our-son-is-alive' or something. Maybe a potion… anyway, we'll see.

Thank you very much for reviewing! Thanks to:

**Shadow of the black abyss** (thanks!), **tdk99992000** (…that's actually a good idea, I'll think about it.), **Black-Raven3** (thanks!), **uten** (I love your long reviews. I did think about changing Harry's Patronus from something other then the Pearl, but then I couldn't think of what else to do. I hate Ron too. D hushes Shhh, stop telling my plot to everyone! Dumbfounded teachers will be found in the next chapter—they just didn't fit very well in this one. It's okay if you don't like this chapter—I don't like it as much as I could, but whatever. Maybe I'll revise it someday.), **Krys n Ares** (miss you too! I'll have to find you on IM some time.), **whydoyouneedtoknow **(Bloody Baron is cool. He's one of my new fave. characters. I mostly did write this story for fun—that and plot bunny for this crossover was dancing on my head and making it really hard to sleep, so…), **Flying with the pixies **('a little unbelievable'—that's why it's fanfiction! D You should go do something un-teacher-ish. That's my prescription to you.), **bwpeach17** (glad you like! Good PotCxHP fics are hard to find. Check out the ones I've mentioned in earlier chapters if you haven't already.), **Xblilyia** (glad you like!), **abernaith** (Pirates and magic make me giddy too. So do reviews. ), **Hellfire Ashwolf** (thanks!), **Fate** (thanks!), **Lyla Snape** (HP/Pirates x-overs are awesome!), **Darkdragonhime** (thanks!), **Lunawolf** (I hate it when review history is 'temp. disabled'. Havoc will be coming!), **Mad-Ethel-Vain **(thanks! Glad you like it!), **Raskanii** (Writing more is just a little slow, but I am!), **Arye** (y'know, I just read a HP story with an elf with your s/n. Anyway—they will find out about each other, eventually. No idea as to chapter number. D), **Kayasha** (sorry it took so long!), **spastic** (thanks!), **Wind Rider Water** (glad you like!), **ToushinisKing** (thanks!), **Silver Lily 77** (I'm glad you like the language! I was worried about that.), **hi** (I've updated! Sorry it took so long!), **emikae** (sorry it took so long, homework and writers block are terrible combinations.), **From The Dark I will Rise** (eventually!), **Siriusly Sirius Lily Black** (gla' ye like i' mate! Ah'm updatin' fas' as I c'n!), **Allyanna** (I let it end there because I don't want to spoil you all with super long chapters. This short one is medicine. ), **Larail** (thanks!), **slashGoddessConnlaFlame** (glad you like!), **lucy-lollipop** (I'm glad someone likes my writing style. Sometimes I don't.), **Avemtilla** (Yay! I'm on a fav'rate stories list! D), **RebelHanyouofDarkness** (they will eventually!), **SkyFire** (glad you like!), **ezza** (thanks!), **Fred** (that's a really good one; I've mentioned some others too, take a look at them), **Desolation Lily** (thanks!), **Timra** (it will happen eventually. Good guess, but it wasn't the Headmaster. Try again. --you'll find out eventually--.)

37 reviews! I love you all! dances

Maybe I should wait 3 months every time—it gets me a lot of reviews. (just kidding. I'll only wait as long as it takes to get the chapters written!)

Thanks for your encouragement everyone! I'm off to start the next chapter!

Kaaera


	6. Chapter 5 The Heritage

A/N: Alright, I know this is really short and not the best chapter in the world, but there were several reasons I wanted to post it anyway. 1), It's my last day of school! dance 2), I discovered last night that I'm in several C2s and on 116 peoples author alert list and everybody loves me. hugs self 3), This chapter has been in progress for a while and it would take even longer for me to get the next bit written, because I have to deal with a big conversation thing and I have no experience writing that stuff so it will take a while, and 4) I promised myself that I would get the next chapter up today. For both this and EST. So I have to go type that up and flesh that out, and as this was somewhat done, I thought I'd put it up.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, sadly.

**oOo**

_Previous:_

_"Ye soun' like Will. O' course I cheated." The word 'pirate' went unsaid, seeing as the school still didn't know he was one—although, the way the gold silverware (such an oxymoron) and the occasional jeweled bracelet were slowly disappearing, one would start to think about it. Either way, the demonstration had ended. The pair turned to Dumbledore and bowed slightly, only half-listening to the cheers by the students._

_"Tha's all sir." Dumbledore smiled and nodded, motioning to the students._

_"Back to the school, thank you." Harry and Jack grinned as they headed back inside, talking amiably about the fight they had just finished._

_The Potters exchanged glances with Remus, then blinked._

_"Well I guess that answers the question of what weapons does he have."_

**oOo**

Harry yawned as he sat in his seat in Potions. He'd been up late the night before, showing Jack around (while attempting to not get lost himself, as it had only been a few weeks) and sparring. Normally, the late night wouldn't have bothered him, but he hadn't had so little sleep for a couple weeks now and was falling out of the habit. Even as his attention turned back to the board and the instructions written on it, he made a mental note--reset sleep patterns and practice skills. Professor Snape stalked in the room then, looking out over the classroom and glaring at all the students.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Your instructions are on the board; get to work." Harry's interest was peaked as he looked at the board. Snape hadn't put the name of the potion on the board, but from the ingredients, it looked something like one of the potions he once used to tie his name to the Sparrow family, at Akare's insistence. It didn't look exactly the same, but there were enough similar ingredients that it probably had something to do with family. With a shrug, he got to work. They would find out what it was exactly at the end of the class, when the potions were completed.

**oOo**

With only two exploded cauldrons, courtesy of Neville Longbottom (despite the help from Hermione Granger, who sat behind him), the lesson ended reasonably successful. The greasy-haired man at the front of the classroom sneered down at the students.

"I see some of you have managed to make your potions more or less successful. What you have is a Hereditary Potion. Does anyone know what it is, or will I have to explain again?" He looked out over the students. Hermione's hand was up, but he ignored it, calling instead on Draco.

"Draco?" The blonde boy smirked.

"The Hereditary Potion is a potion that will lead you to speak the names of your parents and their jobs. It is used often with orphans who don't know who their parents are or were, because it doesn't require you to know them. It uses your blood to figure it out." Snape nodded.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Sparrow, will you please test your potion for us?" The seventeen year old eyed the man, then nodded slightly, beads clicking faintly. He picked up one of the vials he had prepared and downed it quickly. There was a moments silence, during which his eyes glazed slightly, before his mouth opened. His voice had no feeling when he spoke.

"Fathers: Jack Sparrow, pirate. James Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans, Muggle Studies professor. " The class, which had blinked when he said 'fathers' instead of 'father', gaped when he announced Jack's profession as a pirate. Their shock only grew, however, when he named their married pair of professors as well. Harry blinked and shook his head to clear it, the sound of the beads jerking Snape out of his surprise.

"Class dismissed. Mr. Sparrow, please come with me." Harry silently got his bag and followed the professor as the rest of the class dispersed. He cursed under his breath--the news would be spread by dinner. The professors were his parents? He had known he wasn't Jack's, hence the potion ritual he underwent in order to be Jack's son through blood. And now that they know Jack's profession, it was only a matter of time until they figure out his... He touched the bracelet in his pocket softly, running fingers over the emeralds and rubies that decorated it, and made a mental note to hide it and the other items better on his person.

**oOo**

Dumbledore's office was rather full that day. Harry and Snape had run across the other Sparrow in the halls on their way, and he had been asked to join them. The two pirates had exchanged looks when the Potions Master wasn't looking, Harry doing a few quick motions of the pirate's hand-speech to explain what was going on. Jack had winced and turned his attention back to where they were going. Now they were in the office itself, where they had also met McGonagall and the Potters as they spoke to the Headmaster. Snape apologized.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Headmaster, but I discovered something interesting during Potions today." The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Go on, Severus." He coughed quietly to clear his throat.

"We made the Heritage Potion today, as you know Headmaster. Mr. Sparrow tested his, which was as perfect as if I made it myself, and there were a few surprising revelations." He paused, only to be met with expectant eyes from the wizards and witches. He mumbled something, then sighed.

"Captain Sparrow is a pirate and Mr. Sparrow's parents are the Potters." A fly could have whispered in that office, and it would have been heard, it was that quiet. Jack broke the silence when he bounded up and shook the hands of James and Lily at the same time.

"Pleasure t' mee' ye! 'Arry's a migh'y fine youn' man, ye shoul' be mighty prou'." He smiled brightly, even as he slipped the watch from James into his pocket. The two shocked professors blinked dazedly and nodded slowly, murmuring incomprehensible words. Jack and Harry--who wasn't really that interested in the fact that he had parents; never grew up with them, never really knew them, and the crew of the Black Pearl was family enough--exchanged glances, Harry rolling his eyes. He turned to Dumbledore.

"If that's all, sir..." The old man nodded distractedly.

"Yes, of course. Perhaps you can speak with your parents at some later point, when they have had the chance to let this all sink in. I'm sure it's a huge shock for all of you." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes again and left, Jack following slowly behind, whistling.

**oOo**

End

**oOo**

A/N: Again, sorry it's short… I'm working on the next one, I promise. Now I have the summer, so I can hopefully get chapters out faster. Working through a little bit of a writer's block too, so I need to talk with my friend about it to help me mesh out some of the details.

Review Responses

_Of course, a BIG thank you to everyone who told me it was 'affects' for the last chapter, not ''accessories' (or whatever it was I wrote). I'd had a complete mind blank and couldn't remember the word at all. _

**ZergMaster** (I hope that's a good 'heh heh'.), **Lunawolf** (thanks, here's the update!), **Shadowed Rains** (Take a nice deep breath… there you go. I write the 'fanfic high reviews' too. D It's only about a 2 month update this time instead of 3. I'm improving!), **Ice-Phoenix-Tears**_ for chapter 2_, **Krystal** (now that it's summer, I'll be able to watch for you online more in the/my mornings. ), **SiriusPirate** (not a problem, I'm often too lazy. And you put it on your favorites list! dance), **Lina**** Thanatos** (heh, thanks!), **whydoyouneedtoknow** (Hey, I do what I can to keep the plot bunny from biting me, and if it means making them a little oblivious to pirates, well, okay. Yeah, I could do without Ron at times… And now, as soon as I finish this –and finish typing up EST- I'm going to go read 'A Little Slice of Heaven', because it's at like, 5 chapters and I still haven't gotten to it! Argh!), **Lisa007**, **kayasha** (I love you too! Thanks for reviewing! D), **Kara** (actually, as you'll notice in this chapter, I did them at the same time. Neither one has really sunk in yet. That's next chapter, but you didn't hear it from me. –shifty eyes-), **Astrokai**** the Shadow Goddess**, **bandgsecurtiyaw**, **emikae** (Every now and then I do parts of the review in Spanish… ) **confuseded** _with 7 more 'ed's, for chapter 1_, **spastic** (well you have to review now, because it was under three months. D), **Smiley Face3** (they finally found out! And yeah, Harry doesn't hit on girls a whole lot… he's seen the failings of Jack's attempts and he's always had to deal with the results (which could include crying girls after being 'dumped' or whatever)… plus I didn't think of it and it's a little late to go back and fix it. Next time, perhaps. Thanks for the review!), **nighssilhouette**, **rajahansa**** sadaiva** (answered in this chapter!), **Siriusly**** Sirius Lily Black** (thanks!), **monica** (thanks), **Ligar**** Zero X **(There are, they just get hidden a lot. Dig around.), **bookfanatic84** (hah, welcome), **elflina** (don't worry! Not abandoning it! You're review made me worried that some people thought I did, hence the faster chapter!), and **black-as-gold** (thanks!).

And, of course, my very first flame ever, by **Trogdor**** the Bruninater**, who reviewed on the first chapter. You absolutely made my day. I was so thrilled to get the email with it. I marked the day on my calendar and everything. (I wrote a response to the review in my livejournal, if interested. I think it's in my bio or as my homepage. It's friends only, so just drop a message if you want to friend.) Thanks for your (admittedly not the best out there, but still my first ever) flame! I'm sorry you don't like the accent, and it's your opinion. Thanks for raising my review count!

26 reviews last chapter, was so excited. Thanks everyone! No promises on the next chapter, but keep an eye out—should be rather soon, as long as everything goes as planned.

Signing out,

Kaaera


	7. Chapter 6 The Talk and Shocks

A/N: I was gone for 3 weeks with no computer access (if you read EST you knew this), and then I came back and cripes, this conversation just did not want to be written! I was struggling through it for like 2 weeks or something. Then yesterday I went to the Ren Faire, and lo and behold, someone is dressed up as Jack Sparrow! (Cut from the chest up and it was like, exact. 0-o) I came home and finished the entire chapter that night and today. So here you go! Thank that Ren. Faireperson!

Alright, just wanted to say that if you are offended by my raising the rating for the tiniest miniscule bit of rum drinking in this, then tell me and I shall shrug and say sorry.

I just want to say that I can't believe you people actually like this story. I'm just in shock. And we're over 100 reviews! And the last chapter was the shortest (except the prologue, which doesn't really count), and it has the most reviews so far. Squee!

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. Wish I could own both Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean…

**oOo**

_Previous:_

_Jack and Harry--who wasn't really that interested in the fact that he had parents; never grew up with them, never really knew them, and the crew of the Black __Pearl__ was family enough--exchanged glances, Harry rolling his eyes. He turned to Dumbledore._

_"If that's all, sir..." The old man nodded distractedly._

_"Yes, of course. Perhaps you can speak with your parents at some later point, when they have had the chance to let this all sink in. I'm sure it's a huge shock for all of you." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes again and left, Jack following slowly behind, whistling._

**oOo**

The halls were quiet as the pair walked through them, seeing as the rest of the classes were still in session. Jack glanced over at his young charge.

"Are ye alrigh' lad? I know ye weren' really 'xpectin' t' meet yer real parents, even though ye knew they were from this time…" Harry stared quietly ahead of him for a few silent minutes, not really seeming to see the walls or paintings, before he spoke.

"It's a shock, ye know? I always viewed 'em as some far 'way figures, not really real or 'nythin' like that. Ye an' the rest o' the crew were the ones tha' raised me, taught me e'erythin' I know. It's hard t' add 'em inta my view o' my fam'ly. An' I have a brother now too. Heard 'em talkin' 'bout Matt Potter once or twice, an' now I know we're related. How'm I s'posed t' know what t' do?" The older pirate just smiled and ruffled the beaded hair.

"Tha' un's easy. Ye don', an' ye figure't out as ye go. I'll 'elp out." With an exchange of small smiles, they continued down the hall in silent companionship, Harry thinking over what he would do.

**oOo**

The news of Harry Sparrow's true parentage spread throughout the castle's grapevine faster then a fire on a match. By dinnertime, everyone knew, even those anti-social people who were always in either dorm or library when not in classes or the kitchen. The gossip was going full blast when Harry and Jack entered—the Potters were missing from the staff table. The two exchanged glances, shrugged, and sat to eat. Harry had just reached for a pastry when a note was dropped on his head. The small owl took off again with a hoot, having completed his delivery. Harry opened the letter.

'Mister Harry Potter-Sparrow,' it read. 'Would you please go to the Transfiguration room in order to have a conversation with your biological parents?' Jack raised an eyebrow after reading the letter as well.

"So whelp? Ye gunna go? If'n ye dun, it'll bother ye forever, ye know tha'." The young pirate sighed and stood, disappearing through the open doors. Jack lifted his glass towards the sky, but stopped and frowned at the goblet of—what was it again? Ah yes,--pumpkin juice. He lowered said drink back to the table and muttered dejectedly to his plate.

"Y'know, this toast woul' be much better wi' sum rum." A moment later, there was a joyful shout at the Gryffindor table. The Captain turned to see a boy about Harry's age standing on his bench with a wide grin, goblet in hand. The Irish accent was clear when he spoke.

"Rum! The spell finally worked; it's rum!" Seamus Finnegan downed his drink at the same time that those sipping their drinks spit out the alcoholic drink that had suddenly appeared in their cups. Intrigued, jack lifted his glass and grinned, quickly draining his first glass.

**oOo**

While Jack was causing an incident in the Great Hall, Harry was close to causing his own. He leaned on one wall of the Transfiguration classroom, tracking the path of James Potter as he paced back and forth. Lily was sitting in a chair, tears shining in her eyes. Hovering uncertainly was the fifth year Gryffindor, who was apparently his younger brother Matt Potter. He remembered the younger boy from that train ride, but that was it. So this was his family; his parents.

Such a statement would have had more of an effect on him when he was younger, after just having been told by jack that he was basically adopted. Now, at seventeen years old, discovering his biological parents was not that high on his list of things to do. Jack and the rest of the crew had been his immediate family, with Will and Elizabeth as the land-dwelling aunt and uncle. He was an adult, a pirate, and was mostly indifferent to this meeting—getting bored, in fact, as no one had spoken yet.

Matt was looking back and forth between his distraught parents and the silent Slytherin who was apparently his older brother. Obviously his parents were feeling guilty, which he found a little stupid—how were they supposed to know that the son that had been stolen from them (he had been told the story several times) had appeared in the past? It wasn't an everyday occurrence, after all. Just as he was preparing to sneak out, James cleared his throat and spoke.

"So—Harry… your mother and I wanted you to know that we searched for you for years." The pirate nodded, but said nothing. As James opened his mouth again to speak, Lily interrupted, voice wavering.

"Harry… were you happy?" Harry shifted slightly under the three pairs of eyes. Okay, so maybe he lied and wasn't quite as indifferent as he would have led one to believe. Slowly he nodded.

"Jack an' the othas all took care o' me. I learned wha'ever I wan'ed te, an' e'rythin' I needed." The red-haired female smiled sadly and nodded, rising to her feet. She moved towards the doors.

"That's all I needed to know then. Thank you Harry. All I want is for you to be happy." Lily left. The tension left between the males was thick enough to be cut. James opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head and left to follow his wife. The two Potter offspring stared at the door and then each other. Matt scowled at the other boy, slight resentment firing in his eyes.

"Don't think that just because you're family means we'll accept you with open arms." Harry smirked at the younger boy and pushed off the wall to a standing position.

"Dun worry 'bout losin' yer paren's love or nuttin' like tha', brat. I dun plan on bein' 'ere tha' long. The sea's callin' me 'ome." Leaving the gaping fifth year behind, he headed back down to find Jack and tell him his decision.

When Harry returned to the Great Hall, he discovered a sheepish jack sitting in his seat, with several incredulous or awed glances being thrown his way. The seventeen year old rolled his eyes and concentrated. A river of what looked like freezing water dumped down onto the pirate's head, immediately making him splutter and jump up, shouting. The water disappeared before hitting the floor or other students.

"D'mn it 'Arry, they already sobered meh up!" Harry just smirked as he sat down.

"S'ry." Jack scowled at the boy while, as he sat, the water began to evaporate off of him. Before the Captain could say anything more, Dumbledore stood, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, well now that we're all back here," Indeed, the Potters had appeared at the Head Table again, and Matt had sunk in at some point. "I'd like to announce that we'll be holding a dueling tournament for the 7th years at this time. All other years are encouraged to remain and watch as our seventh years duel among themselves, and then the teachers. If you will all please stand?"

There were murmurs of conversation over this announcement as the students all did as asked, rising to their feet. With a wave of his wand, the four tables had disappeared and all the benches had replaced themselves with big fluffy armchairs, sofas, and beanbags, all facing the dueling stage that had also appeared. All the students chose a seat (Harry and Jack both chose beanbags to sit on) as Dumbledore lifted the Sorting Hat. The tear opened at the Hat spoke.

"I'm calling names, it would seem, to make pairs. Well then, Harry Potter-Sparrow and Hermione Granger." As the two made their way to the stage, McGonagall stopped him.

"I'll have to request you leave your swords, Mr. Sparrow, to make things more fair." Harry made a gallant bow over her hand and smiled.

"O'course m'dear lady." He handed the swords over to Jack with a wink, and finished his walk to the platform where Hermione was waiting, swinging up easily over the edge. They bowed to each other, and Hermione moved into a dueling stance. Harry just smiled at her, wand still in its place on his arm.

"Ladies first." Hermione frowned at him for not taking a position, but sent her first spell rapidly spiraling his way.

"_Petrificus__ Totalus!_" the beam of light shot to his head, which he simply leaned to the left and avoided the attack. His wand still sat in the holster. This continued with the witch getting more and more frustrated as none of her attacks hit, though he did eventually have to move from his starting position to dodge one of the curses as the spells flew faster. Finally, the girl lowered her wand slightly and huffed at him.

"Would you do something already?" Harry smiled at her even as a red light sped towards her. The '_Stupefy_' hit her as Harry slid the wand back into the holster. It had taken longer for Hermione to complete her sentence then for him to draw his wand and cast the spell. Once declared the winner, he cast _Ennervate_, bowed again to her, and returned to his beanbag chair by Captain Sparrow.

The duels continued—some interesting, some boring; some long, others short. Harry continued to win his battles—sometimes through dodging like with Hermione; other times by firing rapidly at the beginning of the duel. It wasn't until he was paired in a battle with Severus Snape, as the student with the highest record of the tournament so far, that the fight dragged on. Seventeen minutes into the duel, which had gotten rather heated, did Snape's _Expelliarmus_ and _Accio_ combination finally pull the wand from Harry's hand. Before anyone could declare him the winner, the business-ends of two well-cared for pistols were pointing at the greasy-haired man—one at his head; the other at his heart. Severus scowled, dark eyes angry—he knew he couldn't cast a spell before the funs were fired, and by the then he wouldn't be able to move. His voice was almost sulky.

"You cheated." Harry shrugged, keeping the guns trained on the Potions Master, and spoke in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Pirate." That brought gasps from several of the students, as well as some "_I'm so stupid"s_ from those who felt they should have realized after learning Jack's career choice. A slight sigh indicated that Lily had fainted at the Head Table. Harry shrugged again, unconcerned with their reactions to his profession. Instead, he waited for the Professor to drop both wands, which were blown across the platform to his feet. The summoned wand blew around him for a moment before fading. Harry lifted both wands in one hand, keeping the other gun aimed until he was declared the winner. Only then did he holster the guns and toss Snape's wand back, a smirk on his face as he returned to his seat. He leaned over to speak to his Captain as a duel began between Draco Malfoy, who was the last student Harry had beat, and Remus Lupin.

"Cap'n, I'm jus' 'bout ready t' go back. Ye'd promised me a ship, sos I'd be offa yers an' ye'd 'ave a fleet." The older man smiled.

"Sos I did. When yer ready, whelp, we'll go back."

**oOo**

_Elsewhere…_

**oOo**

An old, blue-eyed man set aside the crystal ball. He smiled at the empty air around him.

"Soon, the choice will be made…"

**oOo**

tbc

**oOo**

A/N: Right, so this is longer then the last one by a little bit—maybe not a lot, but hey, it's an update! So it looks like we're getting close to the end now. I guess.

Um… I don't have any set 'incident' for what Jack did, though there was a little plot-bunny action with him, lots of rum, Seamus, a corset, and McGonagall… any suggestions for what might have happened? (Does not have to include the above things) Best one will get the next chapter dedicated and a Harry Sparrow plushie!

Thank you each and every one of you who reviewed! Since there are 45 of you, I can't list the names, but I can answer some main questions/comments.

**Good job with the stealing/Liked the stealing/something to this effect.**

_Heh__, glad you liked. I wrote that in spur-of-the-moment. Thought it was funny and worth it._

**The last chapter was short.**

_I know, I'm so sorry, and I know this is rather short, but it's an update, and I can't really argue when my muse decides to go on coffee break until the next chapter wants to be written. __L_

**When does the plot start?**

_It's pretty much ending now, actually. It's been in there from the beginning, just… very subtle. Grin_

**Anyone bothered by jack being a pirate?**

_Actually, they were all still caught on the " 'Harry Sparrow' is 'Harry Potter' which means he's the son of two of our teachers." thing. So the fact that Jack is a pirate didn't really sink in. _

**It's actually chapter 5, not 6.**

_Ack__, yes, I know. Next time I've got to set up the file names correctly so there is a file called 'prologue' instead of chap. 1, which is what screwed me up. Hopefully it's fixed! Thank you for pointing it out!_

**Relationship between Harry and his parents**

_I know, maybe I could've done this better… I'm so bad at the whole 'emotion' parts. That conversation took me forever to write until I just kind of flew through it to get to the next bit. I apologize if you didn't like it!_

**Got anymore good PotC/HP crossovers hidden up your sleeves somewhere?**

_No, but I shall advertise when I find! (and tell me if you find any good ones too!)_

**Jack isn't eccentric enough.**

_In my defense, it's my first time trying to write Jack. So I guess it's good that it's an AU._

**More action, blood, and gore?**

_I would, but it doesn't really fit in with the story. Voldie's dead, so that puts a damper on the 'you can kill all the death munchers you want' thing… maybe next story._

**Milk and cookies for you!**

_Ooooooo__! I've been bribed! Here's your next chapter!_

Right. So tell me in your next review what you think happened in the Great Hall when Jack was causing an incident! (I'm trying this because I've noticed I seem to be in the minority of writing long reviews. I love all the reviews I get, it was just a surprise that "wow, most other people don't ramble on about their lives in their reviews, do they?". Keep reviewing! I love you all!)

-Kaaera


	8. Chapter 7 The Goodbye

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.

**oOo**

Hogwart's lake was utterly still, no wind rippling the glossy surface. That changed with a 'plop' as a small stone dropped into the water, creating ripples that spread out towards the figure sitting at the side of the lake. Harry stared at the ripples marring the flat surface, watching as they moved ever closer to him.

He sighed and looked up at the clouded sky, the moonlight barely passing through the heavy cover. If one had an imagination, the light which broke through in two places could almost be considered two eyes, watching the figure below… of course, then one would be distracted by the sound said figure made.

"I know ya c'n 'ear me, Akane. W'at's yer plan?" Silence was Harry's only response for several moments before a wind began to pick up, swirling between the nearby trees of the Forbidden Forest and sending the flat surface of the lake into rippling waves. Harry tilted his head towards the small wind speakers that formed near his head. The small creatures chattered back and forth at him.

"_Choices—" "Future—" "Past—" "Time—" "Ships—" "Schools—" "Family—" "Friends—" "Magic—"_

Harry rolled his eyes, muttered something uncomplimentary, and rose to his feet, stalking back towards the castle looming in the dark behind him. By the lake, the wind creatures faded away as the wind slowed and stopped. Above, the last remnants of the wind shifted the clouds just enough that the two 'eyes' faded away and the moonlight resumed its struggle against the cloud cover.

**oOo**

A somber attitude seemed to have enveloped everyone in the school the next morning. Several people eyed Harry, sitting at the Slytherin table—remembering his admission of "pirate" during the dueling tournament. Ignoring the stares, Blaise sat down across from the black-haired boy.

"Where'd Jack get to?" Harry looked up from the food on his plate.

"Hmmm? Ah. Jack wen' back, 'e 'ad ta keep Annamarie fr'm paintin' the Pearl purple, or som'thin', in 'is absence." A couple snickers from those nearby broke up some of the solemn mood that had invaded the Great Hall. Harry rolled one of his shoulders, beads clacking softly as the movement caused his hair to slide off his shoulders.

"'M plannin' t' 'ead back soon meself; ain't much more I nee' t' learn from 'ere. Always c'n botha Akane if'n I need ta do somthin' I don' know 'ow." A number of heads came up at these words, and Blaise nodded slowly.

"I see. Not planning to stay to really get to know your family?" Several eyes from the Gryffindor table turned towards the Slytherin and a few ears strained to hear the response. Harry just smiled slowly.

"I got ah family, ye've met one o' 'em. No' all family needs blood ties ta know one anot'er as such." With a nod to the Slytherins around him, Harry Sparrow stood up and headed towards the large doors that led out of the Hall. There was a finality of sorts in his step, one that many noticed.

Matt Potter rose from his seat at the Gryffindor table, wand clenched in one hand, and spoke loud enough for all in the room to hear.

"You're leaving, aren't you? Never mind the fact that you didn't bother to get to know your family, you just wanted to get something out of this and then leave!" The anger in his voice was easy to hear.

Harry paused right in front of the closed doors, and slowly turned to face the standing boy, beaded hair swinging around his head. Green eyes looked at the young boy with a slight glint—some affection, perhaps. His voice was calm, despite the accusing and angry tone he'd been addressed with.

"Aye. Yer family 'as lived all these years wi'ou' me; 'tis no' fair o' me t' barge in an' change all tha'. I knows yer parents were no' too 'appy when they los' their firs' son, bu' they 'ave anot'er ta be prou' of now. I may be a pirate, bu' I'm no' one t' try an' steal a family when I've got mah own." His head tilted slightly to the side, with seemingly all of the Hall's occupants listening to his every word.

"I've known me 'ole life tha' some day I'd 'ave a choice t'make. When I was stolen away, tha' changed me destiny. Akane tol' me 'bout it once, an' how me parents woulda been dead, an' I either dead or damaged. 'E always tol' me tha' someday I'd get a choice, a choice t'make me own destiny. An' now I'm choosin'. Imma goin' ta get me own ship, an' imma goin' t' choose freedom on the sea." Matt Potter had sat in his seat at some point during Harry's speech, joining the rest who were sitting and staring at the pirate that had just admitted that without his disappearance his family would have been dead. Up at the Head Table, Lily whimpered slightly as she leaned against James, who had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Harry merely smiled a slightly eccentric smile and put one hand over the ring on his other. With a soft word, he disappeared from Hogwarts and from that timeline, leaving behind a stunned school.

**oOo**

Two ships sailed across the deep sea, black sails billowing in the wind. At the wheel of one stood a man with slightly graying hair; at the other, a green-eyed man. The ships rocked upon the gentle waves, spray from slightly harsher waves occasionally shooting up into the sky.

The Black Pearl and the Freedom rode the waves side by side, both pirating ships filled with the laughter of the Sparrows and their crews.

**oOo**

_Akane set the crystal ball aside, blue eyes nearly disappearing into the crinkles of his old smiling face. He turned towards the sky for a few minutes, continuing to smile, before reaching out and lifting up a sheet of parchment and a quill. One had found his happiness, but there were more destinies out there that could be changed for the better._

**oOo**

END

**oOo**

A/N: Well, I'm still not really sure if that's the ending I had planned when I started this story almost five years ago. Or even where I was heading when I last updated it almost four ago. I think it fits, though, so I'll leave it.

I'd like to apologize for taking so long to finish this; there are reasons I mainly write one-shots. I tend to decide halfway (or even 7/8s of the way) through a story that I don't like what I've written, and stop. Sometimes I come back, sometimes I don't; I'd like to thank everyone who continued to review despite my lack of updates., because your comments continued to remind me of the story. I'd especially like to thank Global Conquest-er, because I'd have to say that your review was probably the one that really made me think about finishing _Picture A Pirate_.

I will probably be avoiding writing chaptered fics again for at least a very long time, but thank you to everyone who has reviewed this one and who will review this one. I hope you did enjoy it.

-Kaaera


End file.
